Dark Journey: A fans speculation
by LtSticks
Summary: My version of Dark Journey FINISHED AT LONG LAST!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

DRAMATIS PERSONAE:  
  
Alema Rar: Jedi Knight (Twi'lek female)  
  
Colonel Gavin Darklighter: Rogue Squadron commander (human male)  
  
Colonel Jagged Fel: Imperial Remnant Spike Squadron (human male)  
  
Ganner Rhysode: Jedi Knight (human male)  
  
Han Solo: Captain, Millennium Falcon (human male)  
  
Jacen Solo: Jedi Knight and Yuuzhan Vong prisoner (human male)  
  
Jaina Solo: Jedi Knight and Rogue Squadron Lieutenant (human female)  
  
Leia Organa Solo: Jedi Knight (human female)  
  
Luke Skywalker: Jedi Master (human male)  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker: Jedi Master (human female)  
  
Nom Anor: Executor (male Yuuzhan Vong)  
  
Tenel Ka: Jedi Knight and Hapan princess (human female)  
  
Vergere: Jedi Knight and adviser to Tsavong Lah (female Fosh)  
  
Zekk: Jedi Knight (human male)  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The cell was cold, dark and damp, Jacen Solo dimly reflected for the millionth time as he rested after another Yuuzhan Vong breaking session. He knew he should be spending the time alone in a healing trance, to help his body regain much-needed strength after the horrendous tortures he had endured, so that his mind and body would be ready to withstand another session. However, his mind was too distracted, his thoughts and feelings a blur. Quietly he reflected on the recent events leading to his capture, and as he did so, his memories of them began to come in flashes;  
  
Anakin organising a strike team to be captured by the Vong forces   
  
Jaina breaking on the Exquisite Death, revealing that there existed a Jedi base  
  
Anakin being wounded, coming to his sister's aid against the Vong force  
  
Himself, pulling Jaina away as they saw their brother die  
  
Jaina's expression of pure hate and despair in the aftermath...  
  
Jacen could no longer bear the images, letting loose a scream of pure, unadulterated anguish. Despite the fact that the Jedi team's objective had been completed, so many of the force had been killed, Anakin among them. His last words were to Jacen, asking him to kill the voxyn queen, the Yuuzhan Vong Jedi killer, which was part vornskr. The Vong had cloned the queen to make vast numbers of them, but now that the queen was gone, they could not be created again. Jacen had completed the mission, at the expense of his freedom, captured by Vergere.  
  
There was something about Vergere he did not understand. Jaina had sensed that the bird-like creature had touched her through the Force, something he concurred with now. Could she be a Jedi? If not, how could she do this?  
  
The door opening interrupted his bemusement. As two Yuuzhan Vong guards entered, he wished he could have had a clear enough mind to at least heal his recent injuries... 


	2. Chapter 1: Reflections

CHAPTER 1: REFLECTIONS  
  
The stars of the Hapan cluster reflected off the Yuuzhan Vong shuttle, creating a beautiful display of multicolored light. Anyone else entering the system would have immediately assumed that this was an enemy ship doing recon for an invasion, but it was quite the opposite, for this ship was commandeered by Jedi. Tenel Ka sat calmly at the controls, gazing at her home planet as the ship began its final approach. She had already commed ahead to inform her family of the Jedi's situation, and so there were no problems-yet.  
  
She sighed. It was not the Hapans she was worried about; it was the state of the comrades with her. Behind her, Zekk sat, looking tired and withdrawn. Like all of them, the journey had taken its toll on him.  
  
"How long now?" he asked, no trace of lightness in his tone, only exhaustion.  
  
"About half an hour at most" she reported, turning around to gaze at him. He nodded, letting his gaze become distant.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, letting her concern for him show in her voice and expression. Zekk took a long time in answering.  
  
"It isn't me I'm worried about, it's Jaina. She hasn't talked to me in days. I don't know," he sighed, "What she did on the worldship, Tenel Ka, was wrong. No matter how upset she is, the dark side isn't worth it.." he trailed off.  
  
Tenel Ka contemplated this for a moment. Indeed, Zekk was right in the dark side not being the right way to deal with things, but Jaina had seen her youngest brother killed, and her twin Jacen was in Yuuzhan Vong hands. That was a lot of emotional baggage to carry around and in a battle, Jaina had shown just what could happen to a Jedi in that situation.  
  
"Look, you're right in that the dark side isn't the right path, but go easy on her. She's going through hell," she said. "I'll talk to her in a minute. Will you and Ganner be able to handle this?" He nodded, and Tenel Ka headed towards Jaina's cabin.  
  
Anakin raised the detonator so that Jacen and Jaina could see, Thirty seconds. Take her Jacen, he called to his brother as his strength left him, Kiss Tahiri for me...  
  
Jaina came awake with a hoarse cry, the nightmare fading away as her consciousness returned. Her breathing and pulse began to slow, her mind cleared of the panic and confusion, to realise that the nightmare had been real. This was no dream. Anakin was dead, Jacen was captured, and for herself? She no longer knew. All she knew was that she'd had her heart torn out of her, and in its place was a cold, hard void. Pain shot through her, as she struggled to regain control of emotions, recalling her loss of control on the worldship. Was Zekk right? Had she used the dark side? Even if she had, didn't she have the right to? She hated the Yuuzhan Vong for what they had done.  
  
Then came a knock at the door, briefly startling her. She had kept herself in here for days, not talking to any of the other Jedi, just wishing to be alone to collect herself. The only thing that she had found inside herself was a need, no desire for revenge. She sighed. She had been holed up in here for too long. She might as well face the others now.  
  
"Come in" she called quietly.  
  
The door opened, and Tenel Ka walked in.  
  
"We're about 30 minutes from Hapes" she stated flatly, using the tone she had always done at the academy, but now Jaina no longer knew if the tone was designed to hurt her. She looked at her fellow Jedi, unable to keep the dark emotions totally from her face.  
  
"Thank you" she replied, unable to say anymore, assuming that Tenel Ka would take the hint, as all the others had, that she didn't want her here.  
  
Then again, this was Tenel Ka she was talking to. The Hapan walked over and sat on the bunk next to Jaina.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked, showing an unusual concern on her face. Jaina felt surprised. The other girl rarely showed such emotions. Maybe she understood what Jaina was going through. Then again, how could she? She didn't have a brother. Besides, she did not want to talk right now.  
  
"Fine" she managed to mumble without injecting rage into the word. She avoided the other Jedi's unblinking gaze.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Tenel Ka instantly replied with more fire than Jaina had ever heard her use. "You're not fine, because you wouldn't be in here talking to no one. Zekk needs to talk to you..."  
  
"Oh yeah? What does HE want to talk about then? Oh right, I remember, it goes by the lines of `Jaina what were you thinking of, dealing in the dark side like that?' Well I can tell you now that it wasn't the dark side, coz I know what that's like and this is nothing like that!"  
  
Dimly Jaina realized that, in her angry tirade, she had risen from the bunk and was now glaring at her friend. Tenel Ka merely returned a look of sad understanding, empathizing with the fact that it was Jaina's anger and grief that was talking now, not the real Jaina. The real Jaina was...where?  
  
"Look, we haven't got much longer until we land. I do hope that you aren't going to stay on here when the rest of us get out" She turned and left, leaving Jaina even more angry and confused than before. 


	3. Chapter 2: Safe Haven?

CHAPTER 2: SAFE HAVEN?  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong ship penetrated Hapes's shields, and began its descent to the surface with Tenel Ka and Ganner at the controls. Still distracted by her concerns for Jaina, Tenel Ka did not notice the appearance of two Hapan fighters until Ganner spoke up,"Escort?" startling her.  
  
"Yes, they carry the royal crest," she replied as she focused on them. The fighters were now in range of low range sensors and Tenel Ka could see one of the pilots gesturing for them to follow them. "Looks like we might have a welcoming committee," she sighed. That was the last thing they needed. The Jedi strike team was tired, physically and mentally, and no longer possessed the energy to put on brave faces for anyone. Too much had happened. Nevertheless, they had to do it, if only to project the image that the Jedi order needed: they were unbeaten, despite their losses. Of course, Tenel Ka knew, that was a load of rubbish. All they needed now was rest, and their families. Moreover, as the ship landed on the docking platform, she knew that need was desperate in all of them.  
  
The Jedi team walked down the ramp and into the hangar to a deafening chorus of applause. The comrades looked at each other.  
  
"Well, at least they're not shooting at us," Ganner commented wryly. Tenel Ka managed to smile at that, knowing some people in the cluster, Archon Thane among them, would certainly like to do just that. She saw her parents walking towards them, and could not stop herself from running to them as she had once done as a child. As they embraced her fiercely, she knew she was home, safe, at least for the moment. The rest of the Jedi now reached them and introductions were made. Tenel Ka now realised, that, in her eagerness to be reunited with her parents, she had not noticed that Jaina was not present. She sighed, at a loss about what to do with her friend. She reached out to her with the Force, and found her still in her cabin.  
  
"Tenel Ka, are you going to stand there daydreaming all day?" her father's voice interrupted her reverie. With a start, she focused back on the rest of her companions, now about 25 meters away, headed towards the royal palace. They all looked slightly amused. Tenel Ka was rarely caught like that, she reflected with a hint of annoyance. then again, she was rarely worried about a friend who was edging on the dark side. She started to rejoin the group, concluding that Jaina was best left to her own devices, at least for the time being. As a long-term issue, that was out of the question, and yet, she could not find the answer to the problem.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Zekk asked as the team sat in Tenel Ka's luxurious quarters in the palace. She had told the others of her worries about their friend and suggested that they work together to find a solution. However, none appeared.  
  
"She used the dark side on the worldship to kill that guard and if we're not careful, she might have a shot at us too."  
  
"Don't be melodramatic Zekk," Ganner said. "Jaina had one brother killed and the other's in Yuuzhan Vong captivity. Anyone else would be in the same state as she is. Besides, she would never try to attack any of us. She does have some grasp on reality, you know."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? That if she were intent on killing us, she wouldn't be able to? She's stronger in the Force then any of us," Tahiri spoke up. Tenel Ka regarded her for a moment. Anakin and Tahiri had had a relationship and it was obvious that she was deeply grieving for him.  
  
"Look: she's used the dark side before and she'll use it again. I promise you!" Zekk snapped vehemently. "The dark side is very seductive, and she'll find that out for certain, I'm sure."  
  
"Whoa there Zekk, you're barking up the wrong tree here!" Alema retorted hotly, "The poor girl's been through hell, can't you account for that in your little analysis? Or does your lack of family prevent you from understanding what it's like to lose someone like that?"  
  
Zekk lunged at the Twi'lek but was stopped by Lowbacca. The Wookiee growled a warning to both Jedi and Tenel Ka recognized it as a less polite way of saying, "calm down and be quiet."  
  
"Listen, all of you. All this arguing is not going to help anyone. We need to contact Master Skywalker and update him on our situation. Then we can sort out the other things. I think we can all agree on one thing though: we aren't the people who can help our friend now."  
  
Zekk was quiet for a moment.  
  
"You're right, it's her family," He levelled his emerald gaze at Tenel Ka. "When we speak to Master Skywalker, we must make a request for him to come here personally. Perhaps he can reach Jaina in a way none of us can."  
  
And with that came a unanimous agreement.  
  
While the Jedi discussed how to brief Luke, there was discussion elsewhere on Hapes. In the sectors where high-ranking dignitaries lived, Archon Thane plotted to secure his future. He turned to the villip on his desk, and addressed the Yuuzhan Vong warmaster, whose face the villip mirrored.  
  
"I'm certain, Warmaster, that we can come to some kind of agreement on the matter?"  
  
The Vong seemed to reflect on the news of the Jedi arrival. "Yes, I believe we can, infidel" he replied. "I hope you and your associates can secure the group of Jeedai soon? I am most eager for someone to deliver Jaina Solo to me and the reward to that person will be most generous"  
  
"Indeed, Warmaster, you shall have Solo and her compatriots within days." Thane eagerly replied, his thoughts of the riches he would get for this.  
  
"Very well," the villip said, "You have one week".  
  
The villip reverted to its normal shape, leaving Thane and his dreams of glory. One week to secure the Jedi! Thane had never before been gifted with such an easy task, and so long to complete it. He contemplated on what to do with the riches he would receive. There was that new blastboat that he wanted to add to his personal armada and it would come in handy if the Yuuzhan Vong got nasty with him.  
  
Of course, it was not exactly common knowledge that Jaina was with the Jedi, as she was in solitude but Thane had managed to place a spy droid near to the Jedi quarters, and the faithful servant had relayed the information back to him. Judging by his personal analysis, he felt that Solo would not be a difficult adversary to neutralise, given her current state of mind. Though he did make one mental note to consider when briefing his men: It is imperative that Jaina Solo is taken alive. If not, then changes to the employment status of the men will be made. With that, he left his quarters to seek out his henchmen. 


	4. Chapter 3: Hope for a Fallen Star?

CHAPTER 3: HOPE FOR A FALLEN STAR?  
  
The Deep Core was a hostile area of the galaxy, with treacherous spaces of gravitational distortion. Most spacefarers would not even think about travelling there, so it served as a location for the Jedi base, Eclipse. It was an inhospitable world, yet it served the purpose that the galaxy so desperately needed: a safe haven for the Jedi order.  
  
Luke Skywalker stood in the briefing room, reflecting on the recent events. His grief for Anakin was still raw, and he experienced another flash of guilt on the subject. He had sent the team to that mission; effectively it was he who had sent Anakin to his death, as well as the other fallen Jedi. Yet, Mara and many others had told him not to feel this way. It still hurt though.  
  
The sound of a door opening behind him interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to find Cilghal walking towards him. "Luke, we're getting a communiqué from Hapes. It's the strike team." She watched him carefully for his reaction.  
  
A surge of excitement hit Luke.  
  
"Does Han and Leia know?" he asked. Cilghal shook her head.  
  
"No, they're in the hangar. Tenel Ka has asked you to speak with her privately. You can brief Han and Leia later. Anyway, Gavin and Wedge are talking to them about Jaina coming back to the Rogues."  
  
Luke considered this information as the two walked out of the briefing room and into the corridors leading to the comm center. "I don't know if that's wise, I sincerely doubt that given the fact that what's just happened..." He trailed off for a moment, "and we don't know what's really going on. I trust Jacen's there as well?"  
  
Cilghal seemed to hesitate. "I'm not sure, Tenel Ka was alone, and she didn't seem very happy. Though she rarely does," She considered. "I suppose you're going to find out what really is happening."  
  
They reached the comm center.  
  
"Thank you Cilghal," Luke said sincerely as they stopped.  
  
"It is an honour Luke" The Mon Calamari Jedi returned. "If you will excuse me, I need to do some analysis" With a brief bow, she turned and departed into the corridor, leaving Luke alone. He turned to the comm unit, which was displaying an image of the Dathomiri Jedi.  
  
"Tenel Ka, what news do you bring me?" Luke dispensed with pleasantries; he knew the other Jedi well enough that he knew she did not care for them. "Is Jacen and Jaina around? I'd like to speak with them."  
  
Tenel Ka winced, her face speaking volumes. "Master, I believe we need to talk."  
  
So she talked, and when she had finished, Luke was unsurprised to find that he was now sitting down. Had he not been, he might have fallen. Shock slammed into him.  
  
"Master, I don't think we can for anything for your niece. We are not the people to help her. She needs Jacen, but he is with the Vong. We've discussed this, but we all feel that perhaps you or anyone else you can think of can add some wisdom to this." She waited anxiously for him to answer.  
  
Luke knew there was only one thing to do. "I'll need to get back to you, but I think I'll be joining you soon. I will call back in a few hours, after I have briefed everyone else. Thank you, and May the Force be with you." The girl nodded, and the image winked off, leaving Luke alone again. He did not know what to think. He knew that Han and Leia had to be told immediately, and that they would be the most likely people to deal with Jaina. Jacen's captivity stunned him. How had he not known? He supposed that the Force had been partially blocked due to the Yuuzhan Vong presence in the area, and so only strong disturbances, like Anakin's death, could be felt. Regardless, it was time that people knew what was going on, so he headed off to the hangar.  
  
Han Solo took another gulp of Whyren's Reserve and gazed at Gavin Darklighter. "You do know that what's happened had probably hit her hard," he pointed out, "Do you think now's the right time to bring her back?"  
  
Wedge Antilles smiled. "Han, I can see where you're getting at, and I don't blame you. However, Jaina may see it the way we do, that right now having a Jedi on our side in the Rogues will be seen as a major boost to the military. With Coruscant gone, we're relying on you guys to help us out."  
  
Leia seemed to be in thought, and Han knew what she was thinking. She does not want to lose another child to this blasted war. And Han sympathised with that, but maybe Jaina could have the effect the New Republic needed.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker smiled. "Jaina could handle this, I think. She has always focused on what needs to be done, not her feelings. That can be a real strength in war."  
  
The others agreed, and then Mara felt her husband approaching. "I wish that were so, but I just got a communiqué from Hapes. The team's there, resting." He looked at Han and Leia. "We need to talk. Wedge, Gavin, Mara, you can join, but this is a classified matter, and will stay that way for the time being."  
  
Mara felt intense worry from Luke, and a sense of foreboding penetrated her heart. "Fair enough." She looked at Kyp Durron. "Kyp, I need you to sort out that memory package form the X-wing." The other Jedi nodded, and so she followed Luke and the others out into a meeting room.  
  
The room was deathly silent, stunned speechless by Luke's message. Mara spoke first. "Uh, I'm sorry, can you repeat that bit about Jaina going dark?" she stuttered incredulously. "I really don't believe that for a second Skywalker!"  
  
Luke winced, knowing how his wife felt, "Mara, I understand.."  
  
"What? Hell Luke, you weren't her teacher. I know for a fact that she would NEVER go nuts like that." She shook her head. "She's more intelligent than that."  
  
Han and Leia just looked shocked.  
  
"What can we do?" Han asked grimly. Their worst nightmares were coming true, Luke realised.  
  
"Tenel Ka asked me to come to Hapes to try to reason with Jaina, but I'm not sure I'm really the person to do it.."  
  
"I'm going." Leia suddenly spoke up, her tone giving no room for debate. Han and Mara immediately put in their votes, making the team four. Luke looked at Wedge and Gavin.  
  
"I guess the Rogue plan's out of the question?" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Wedge answered, "Look, whatever's going on, there'll always be a place for her in the squadron." Gavin nodded in enthusiastic agreement. He looked at Wedge.  
  
"Is Jagged around? I think he should be let in on this."  
  
As Wedge pondered this, Han demanded, "Why's Fel got to know?"  
  
"Jagged lost two of his siblings, so he knows what it' s like to feel like that. Maybe that empathy will do something we can't." Gavin spoke quietly. "Shall I call him?" 


	5. Chapter 4: Dangerous Allies or Friendly ...

CHAPTER 4: DANGEROUS ALLIES, OR FRIENDLY ENEMIES?  
  
Zekk came awake with a start, wondering what had caused him to rise from a deep sleep. Nothing seemed amiss, or so it seemed. Suddenly his danger sense went off. He reached for his comlink, jumping out of bed before a shadow burst from the next room, wielding something long.  
  
"What the..?" Zekk only had time to exclaim before a blow to the head sent him into darkness.  
  
Thane smiled. So far, so good. He had two Jedi already, Tenel Ka, and Zekk. All was going well. Unknown to him, though, Lowbacca had woken, and, sensing the situation, was warning Ganner.  
  
Lowie charged into Ganner's quarters to find four masked adversaries facing his friend. Roaring a Wookiee war cry, he ran at them, throwing them aside with ease. Ganner turned to his comrade.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. We must find the others. I believe they weren't so fortunate to have a Wookiee around who had his sleep rudely interrupted?" he asked wryly.  
  
Lowie growled affirmatively, then asked Ganner about Jaina. Was she still on the frigate? If so, she was in trouble too.  
  
Ganner nodded. "I'll call her, you go ahead. I think we'll be facing more of these fools in the next few minutes."  
  
Jaina snapped awake as her comlink beeped. Snarling, she activated it. "What? Who is it?"  
  
Ganner's voice came online. "Jaina, you're in trouble. There are some masked attackers around, and they have Zekk and Tenel Ka. You really need to.." Suddenly his voice disappeared in a cloud of static, and Jaina felt her instincts take over. She rolled to the left-just in time to be missed by a stun bolt. She sighed as she snapped her saber on, defecting more bolts. She was slightly puzzled by the fact that they were using blasters on stun. Did they want her alive? She was not even going to stop and wait for an answer. She deftly spun to intercept more bolts, then roundhouse- kicked one of the guards, and she heard a snap. There were two more, and it was only a matter of seconds before she had them cut down. For a brief moment she regained her senses, knowing that whatever was going on down at the palace, it was up to her to stop those Sithspawned glitbiters from killing her friends. She grabbed her weapons belt and ran out of the ship. Anger filled her again, as it had when Anakin had been killed, and she knew now that she was going to make those bastards pay. She saw a glimpse of a dark shadow, and as the unknown assailant started towards her, she let loose a bolt of Force lightning, killing him instantly. Another two behind a statue, this time she choked them with the Force. Rage was building up in her now, uncontrollable in it's dark glory, but there was also a part of her that was still totally calm, and that part she used to direct the anger into actions.  
  
She felt something through the Force, and she spun through a door to find Zekk and Tenel Ka, both unconscious. She heard footsteps, but she was already turning, letting loose another set of bolts to drop five more guards. She sneered. This was too easy. She turned back to the two Jedi, and quickly untied them.  
  
"Where are the others?" she demanded when they regained consciousness.  
  
"Across the hallway" Tenel Ka instantly responded as she stood up. Zekk just looked at Jaina.  
  
"What are you playing at?" he snapped.  
  
"They woke me up." Jaina replied with menace. "Any more guards around?"  
  
"No, those five were the last ones," Zekk managed to get the words out, though he was filled with anger and concern at Jaina's casual use of the dark side.  
  
"Fact," agreed Tenel Ka.  
  
The three Jedi easily freed their remaining comrades from their captivity, and by the time they reached the palace security, the alert had been signalled. Teneniel Djo, Tenel Ka's mother and queen of Hapes, looked worried. "There must have been an insider in the court, noone could have apprehended you so easily if they didn't know the palace."  
  
Her husband nodded "I've sent a team to investigate." He looked at Jaina. "I believe we haven't been introduced."  
  
Tenel Ka stepped forward "Father, I present Jaina Solo to you" she said formally.  
  
"A honour to meet you, Jaina", the prince acknowledged. "Have quarters been arranged for you?" Jaina looked uncomfortable, as she turned to Tenel Ka.  
  
"No, not at present." Her friend replied for her. "Come, Jaina, we need to talk," she added, gesturing to Jaina to follow her. 


	6. Chapter 5: Attack

CHAPTER 5: ATTACK  
  
The Jade Shadow and Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace close to Hapes, and began the approach to the planet. Han and Leia sat side by side in the Falcon, checking readouts, both lost in their thoughts.  
  
The beeping of the sensor unit interrupted both of them, and Han quickly checked the display, and then sighed. "We've got trouble," he announced wearily. He flicked on the comm unit, and opened a channel to the Shadow "Luke, Mara, we've got a Vong fleet just out of the system."  
  
The reply came instantly "Don't they ever get bored of chasing us?" Mara complained, just as tired as Han and Leia were.  
  
"Doesn't look like it," he replied, arming weapons and shields. He looked at Leia. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
Leia looked tense. "I don't know, I mean, it's not anything to do with up here, I just felt that something's happening on Hapes. Something big." Her gaze met Han's and he knew what she was trying to say: Something concerning Jaina. He turned his mind to the oncoming battle. They could not worry about their daughter now. They needed to survive this first. And, as the Yuuzhan Vong fleet came into firing range, he set off to the turret gun to make the battle a very short one.  
  
"You can't carry on like this," Tenel Ka said. She sat on the couch in the quarters provided for Jaina. "Anakin wouldn't want you to be like this. Neither would Jacen" she added, unable to conceal her worries for Jaina's twin.  
  
Jaina gazed out the viewport at the city. "You can't understand what its like. If you will not help, then I'll just go to face the Vong alone. Jacen needs me, and I won't let him down. I promised him."  
  
She spoke the last in a tone that showed Tenel Ka that there would be no room for debate on this one. If Jaina had promised her twin that she would return, then she would go. Master Skywalker would not be pleased. Neither would Mara.  
  
"I don't care what they think", Jaina said, picking up on her friend's thoughts. Tenel Ka looked up sharply. How had she done that? Sure, Jedi could sometimes sense people's feelings, but not to the blinding accuracy that Jaina had just exhibited. Jaina smiled, but the smirk had a sinister edge to it. "There are a lot of things I can do, my friend, that you can only dream of," she whispered.  
  
Tenel Ka suddenly knew just how close to the edge Jaina was, "Look.." she began, then stopped, sensing something through the Force. Jaina had stopped too, and was now gazing into space. Both then looked at each other. "Trouble in-system" Tenel Ka said immediately, reaching for her weapons.  
  
"This is a fact," Jaina agreed with a lopsided smile, using her friend's old catchphrase. Tenel Ka sighed. At least something remained of the real Jaina, that caring, spirited girl who was always ready with a quick-witted remark.  
  
The two ran to the briefing room, where Tenel Ka's parents were in conversation with a military commander. They stopped as the Jedi entered.  
  
"We've got.." Isolder began, but was stopped by the two "We know" they cut in together, and Jaina walked to the sensor screen. She gazed at the readings with contempt. "Easy work. Can I borrow an X-wing?" she asked the prince.  
  
Knowing Jaina Solo's reputation as a pilot, he instantly replied " Of course." And so, Jaina went off to the fighter hangar, as the rest went to the shuttles to join the powerful Hapan fleet.  
  
The Falcon and Shadow were heavily engaged at that moment, with swarms of coralskippers after them. Suddenly, a fleet dropped out of hyperspace, and began firing on the Vong force. Han's comm came to life  
  
"Hey there Falcon, need a hand?" Wedge's voice came on line.  
  
"We might just do, Antilles" he replied wryly. From a destroyer, he saw a squad of X-wings detach and head for the main Vong destroyer, the Rogues, Han realized, looking at them more closely.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an Imperial Remnant fleet appear, and Chiss clawcraft were flying the show of the pilots' lives. Then he saw coralskippers headed for Hapes, and his heart sank. " Leia, there's skips headed towards Hapes. Take us closer."  
  
His wife's voice came online, "We don't need to Han, that's covered, I think."  
  
"What ARE you going on about?"  
  
"Just wait and see." Leia suddenly showed hope in her tone, giving Han a funny feeling about the whole thing. Then he saw what she was on about.  
  
The Hapan fleet had come into range at that moment, and was now engaging the larger Vong vessels, but the majority of the enemy fleet was made up of skips, and the forces didn't have the experience. The Hapan fighter squadrons were all wiped out within minutes of launch. The Jedi team were on the Hapan Dragon, the flagship. Zekk gazed out silently at the battle, and fervently hoped someone would do something to win this mess.  
  
Colonel Jagged Fel launched out into space with his squadron, and veered his fighter towards the coralskipper fleet. The squad's task was to cover for Rogue Squadron while they attacked the main capital ships. The thought of covering was not a pleasant one, but he consoled himself that, if he got out alive, hopefully he would see Jaina again. Where was she anyway?  
  
Jaina rolled the X-wing in Hapes' atmosphere for a moment, relishing the feel of the fighter. It had been a while, and she was ready for action. Her astromech beeped, and she saw the skips approaching. She grinned. Oh yes, she thought, I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
The number of skips increased, and soon Luke and Mara could hear panicked calls from pilots:  
  
"There's too many!"  
  
"I'm gonna blow!"  
  
"Shields down, I ca…."  
  
Then something strange happened, the skips were. ……Retreating from Hapes. Luke was puzzled. Then he saw an X-wing flying in pursuit, and he was amazed at the skill of the pilot. Every shot that was taken blew another skip into pieces. From his own count the pilot had already got 22 skips, making him or her an ace 4 times over in this battle on its own! Then he realised just who it was, and opened a channel to Gavin Darklighter.  
  
" Rogue Lead, there's a pilot here who's teaching the Rogues how to fly."  
  
The Rogues had just accomplished their part of the mission with the help of some shadow bombs and the Imperial and Hapan capital ships, and as they flew back towards the coralskippers, they realised what Luke was on about. Gavin was amazed. Who in stars could fly like that? Then he knew, and opened a channel on the Rogue frequency.  
  
"Nice work, Rogue Eleven, good to have you with us."  
  
Jaina could barely spare much effort to reply, so absorbed in her flying.  
  
"Uh…. acknowledged Lead. I'm a little tied up here at present. Can I call you back?" She realized everyone out in space was hearing her words and that they carried more anger than should be used when addressing a commanding officer. But then again, he'd put her on detached leave. She snapped off the comm unit and flew into the midst of the skips.  
  
Jagged heard Jaina's reply, and immediately broke off from the squad, passing command to his XO.  
  
"Gavin, I'll handle this," he told Darklighter. He increased the throttle, closing the distance between himself and Jaina. Hopefully she would listen before she got herself killed. Then he saw a skip's fire go through her engines, and Jaina's fighter spun towards Hapes.  
  
Jaina fought to regain control. Activating the repulsorlifts, she shut the engines down to prevent the whole lot going supercritical, then aimed for Hapes. She noticed a Chiss clawcraft flying close, and recognized the pilot's sense as Jagged Fel.  
  
"Well, look who's come to gloat." She muttered to herself, as the fighter entered the atmosphere. She reached out with the Force to slow the fighter, and then landed it more or less in one piece in a large field about 50 klicks from the palace. Climbing out, she began to inspect the damage. A roar from above caused her to look up, and she saw the clawcraft set down about 20 meters from the X-wing. She sighed. Just what she needed. Crash an X-wing and you get a jerk for company. Only thing was, she did not always mind this particular jerk….  
  
Jagged got out, and walked towards her. "Lieutenant Solo" he nodded in greeting, Jaina suddenly felt all her anger drain away as he approached her. "Colonel Fel", she replied, struggling to mirror his formal tone. "What're you doin out here, admiring the grass?"  
  
Jagged tried to hide the grin from his face, but Jaina could see her comment had amused him. "No, actually, but they are very nice, aren't they?" he replied easily, leaning on the side of Jaina's X-wing. "I came to talk to you."  
  
"Right here and now in the middle of a field? Hah! Great timing, O great Colonel" Jaina retorted, adding an unintended note of scorn in her words. Jagged looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"No, I came to try to talk you out of what you're doing with the dark side." He quietly stated.  
  
"What would you know about the dark side? You're no Jedi. Besides, this isn't the dark side."  
  
"Then what would you call using Force lighting to kill a Yuuzhan Vong? I may not be the most informed person on Jedi things, but I don't know that many people who would call it light side powers, that's for sure." He looked at Jaina, and the intensity of his gaze suddenly made Jaina feel uncomfortable. Part of her knew he was right about the whole issue, but the maelstrom of dark emotions in her heart refused to let her accept that.  
  
"You can't understand what this is like. Never." She let a note of conviction slip into her voice, hoping he would just take the hint and go.  
  
He just stood there for a long time, unable to speak. When he did, he shocked Jaina by snapping "Oh really? So, I don't understand what it's like to lose a brother? So, I don't have any concept of that kind of pain? Give me a break, Solo." He glared at her, more with pain and incredulity than anger, and Jaina could not find the energy to speak, react, do anything. Jagged's outburst suddenly triggered a wave of pain in her, and her legs buckled. She began to shake as she was unable to stop the grief from overwhelming her.  
  
Jagged went to her and embraced her, and, as he held her, he knew that he had been right to come here. Noone really understood how the Jedi felt, but he understood better than anybody did at the moment. 


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

CHAPTER 6: REVELATIONS:  
  
Jacen awoke with a start, suddenly sensing another presence in the room. It was pitch black, and it was still as cold as Hoth in the chamber.  
  
"Good morning" a voice called, the presence he must have sensed, he guessed. He looked up to see Vergere sitting 10 meters from him, cradling his lightsaber in her hands. She gazed at it intently. "I congratulate you on your craftsmanship, young Jedi." She said. "Tell me, are you good with mechanics?"  
  
He regarded her warily. "I suppose so. My sister's better." So was my brother, he silently added to himself, but part of him knew that the mysterious Vergere would hear that line of thought.  
  
"Ah, yes, Jaina." Vergere's eyes lit as she spoke his twin's name. "The warmaster is stepping up his search. Maybe you will be reunited with her soon?" she suggested, watching him carefully.  
  
He said nothing, simply wondering why she was telling him this. To taunt him? That didn't seem very likely. Unless she knew how Jaina had behaved after Anakin's death, she wouldn't really have reason to gloat.  
  
"No, I would never brag about the fall of a fellow Jedi to the dark side." Vergere whispered her voice barely audible. "The dark side is a most dangerous foe, and Skywalker has become complacent in that regard."  
  
Jacen's head snapped up, as the sudden meaning of her words sank in Vergere, a Jedi? He quickly stretched out with the Force outside of the room, checking for Vong guards.  
  
Vergere smiled. "They are not there, comrade, I sent them away." She looked at him with respect. "I believe I have a lot of explaining to do." 


	8. Chapter 7: “Friendship can deepen into L...

CHAPTER 7: "FRIENDSHIP CAN DEEPEN INTO LOVE IN ANY SITUATION"  
  
Luke and Mara stood with Han and Leia on the bridge of the Hapan Dragon, listening to Prince Isolder arguing with Archon Beed Thane over the comlink.  
  
"No, we cannot stand down, for Sith's sake, we just had a Vong attack. What do you think we're gonna do, go home and sit in front of the holoproj?"  
  
Thane's reply was cut off as Isolder snapped off the comlink. He walked over to the four.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" he asked, his expression conveying his concern.  
  
Wedge Antilles walked onto the bridge. "We've picked up Jaina and Jagged's signals. Do you want to go pick them up?" he asked.  
  
Leia thought for a long moment." No, I have a feeling right now isn't the best time." The others looked at her strangely, but she could not explain. She didn't know herself. It was only one of those "crazy Jedi things".  
  
The two pilots, one Imperial, the other New Republic, sat in the grasses beside the fighter craft, still in a tight embrace. For a long moment, neither spoke, unable to say anything to break the sudden rapport that had been established by this simple gesture.  
  
Finally, Jaina stirred from the thoughts that had kept her attention, and spoke. "I'm sorry", she said quietly.  
  
Jagged felt a deep surprise at this, and pulled away from her slightly. "What for?" he asked, looking at her expression.  
  
She avoided his gaze, instead turning her face to the sky. "For saying what I did. It's not your fault, and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. You're probably one of the only people who knows what this is like, I suppose." She said this last with great difficulty, finding it hard to accept the situation.  
  
Jagged wasn't surprised at that. He had been the same, when his brother had been killed.  
  
"Look, I've been where you are at the moment, and I don't blame you for how you're dealing with this, in a way. You've got nothing to apologize to me for." He looked towards their fighters for a moment, then added, "Perhaps, though, the thing you should be doing is realising what your actions could do to the people you love, and also, yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jaina asked warily, her interest spiked by the sudden dark tone of his voice. The voice of experience…  
  
"I reacted like you did, and I went after the people who had killed my brother. In the process, my other brother was also killed." He was silent for a moment, and then went on. "If I hadn't done what I did, then he would still be alive. I learnt the hard way. Are you going to make the same mistake?"  
  
She stared at him for a long moment, unable to imagine the burden that was on him. "How did you get through it?" She asked.  
  
Jagged smiled bitterly "I didn't, but I learnt to cope, and realize that my brothers would not want me to sit around in grief, or to rampage around the galaxy reaping revenge for them either." He stood, and walked away from her, and she sensed him hesitate. "I had people who I loved, who were there for me, making sure I never lost sight of who I was, deep in my heart. People who I saw had worth in them, and made me see the worth I have in me, despite everything else." He glanced at her, and then quietly added, "People like you."  
  
Any reply that Jaina might have been able to make was stopped by the sound of a shuttle approaching. She simply settled for giving him a puzzled look. 


	9. Chapter 8: Bitterness Reawakened

CHAPTER 8: BITTERNESS REAWAKENED:  
  
The group sat in a meeting room in the Hapan palace. They consisted of the Hapan Royal family, Han, Leia, Luke and Mara, Gavin and Wedge, Jag, Jaina and the remainder of the Jedi strike team.  
  
C-3PO stood at the front, explaining the current reports of the Yuuzhan Vong attacks. "It appears that the Yuuzhan Vong are attempting to take Jedi alive." Reports had come in from Tatooine, where Corran and Mirax had been attacked. Corran had been most puzzled by the demeanour of their assailants. "As to why they are wishing for them alive, I can only ascertain that the warmaster wants them alive so he can sacrifice them himself."  
  
Tenel Ka stirred as the others contemplated this. "No, not for that,", she said, as a thought crossed her mind, then a flash of warning from herself, as the conscience in her mind loudly argued the wisdom of this move. "Maybe they are trying to enforce a Jedi surrender?" That sounded a lot better than what she really wanted to say, but it was hardly good news, if it was true.  
  
Luke nodded, as the possibility set in. "Perhaps, but why try this move now, when we could have surrendered earlier, had they tried it?"  
  
Tenel Ka grimaced, knowing that thing had changed recently, but, with other people here, she couldn't say it. She knew why the Vong were doing this. Jaina.  
  
The Vong now knew that Jacen and Jaina were twins, and with Jacen as a prisoner, it would be easy bait to ensnare Jaina as well. Adding more Jedi prisoners to it might make the thought of going after them too tempting for her friend, she feared.  
  
Jaina suddenly looked up, and glanced at Tenel Ka, as if she knew something was amiss. She raised her brow questioningly. Tenel Ka shook her head, not trusting herself to say anything.  
  
Not when too much was at stake.  
  
"Something up, you two?" Zekk asked, with a hint of amusement in his tone.  
  
"No, nothing" she said quickly. Jaina simply glared at Zekk, with no answer necessary. Her parents glanced worriedly at each other. Tenel Ka knew that Jaina had not talked to them yet, had simply brushed them aside. That was not good. Right now, she needed them, and was just turning her back on them. It was only marginally better than what she had done during the attack on the palace only 2 days ago.  
  
The entrance of Archon Beed Thane interrupted any other thoughts. Ganner and Lowie both sighed. Jaina had a slight smile on her face, which was good enough for Tenel Ka for the moment.  
  
Jaina looked at the archon, noting the look of fury. Uh oh, she thought. Someone's not happy. Join the club, Thane.  
  
The man stormed over to Isolder, who was clearly wondering whether to kick the other one out-literally-or simply listen to what he had to say.  
  
Thane gave him no choice, as he immediately began his expected raging tirade. "Prince Isolder, I ask again. Why is the fleet still on alert?"  
  
Isolder glared at him icily. "I shouldn't be telling you that, seeming as though you sent a call to Yuuzhan Vong territory." He continued at the others suddenly froze with shock. "My security team found some interesting things in your quarters today, Archon. Care to explain?"  
  
Any reply he would have made was halted by Tenel Ka standing. "You bastard" she raged. "You sent them here for us, didn't you?"  
  
"Actually, not for you, though there are other Jedi they want, as you may have learned from the Tatooine assault." He grinned, seeing Jaina seated 15 meters to the right beside Jagged. "No, actually, the Vong are far more interested in someone else. Someone with links to them," adding a hint.  
  
Jaina suddenly knew what he was on about. The Vong had come for her. And he had tipped them off. Rage boiled in her veins. But she said nothing. Could do nothing. The others didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
However, Tenel Ka knew. Perhaps she had always known. She lunged for the man, hitting him with a Force punch. Then the two were on the floor fighting, and Luke pulled them both apart.  
  
"Now isn't the time to be fighting, though I would like to know precisely what is going on."  
  
Thane grinned at Luke evilly. "The great Jedi Master himself doesn't realise? Family cant be that important to you"  
  
As Luke attempted to decipher the hint, Jaina gave him a hand by standing and walking over to the two on the floor. She looked at Thane for a long moment, then said, "You really are quite sad, aren't you?"  
  
"Perhaps, but then again, I aint the one with the Vong bounty on my head." Thane replied, finally answering the others' question.  
  
Jaina nodded, then turned away, starting out, then whirled back and grabbed the man, hurling him against the wall. A loud snap sounded as his head hit the wall and his body went another way, and he was silent. "You're right, he was a bastard, wasn't he?" she commented to Tenel  
  
Ka as she walked out.  
  
The others sat in stunned silence before Jagged stood and ran after her.  
  
"JAINA!"  
  
She sighed, then turned. "Yes?"  
  
He looked angry. "Did nothing I say mean anything to you?"  
  
She looked at him in confusion. "Of course it did, but that was nothing to do with it."  
  
"Oh yeah, so it wasn't like the dark side then?"  
  
She hesitated, knowing he was right. "What he said, Jagged, just drove me mad. What he did".  
  
He sighed, then walked over to her. "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
She leaned against the nearest wall, then suddenly found it hard to talk, as regret poured into her. "I know that was wrong. I'm sorry. But I couldn't stop it."  
  
He nodded, understanding that forces beyond his control or comprehension were at play in her mind. The dark side calls he realised. He moved closer to her, hoping he could make her see sense. "Have you talked to your family yet?"  
  
She looked at him incredulously "No, why?"  
  
The reply set him back a bit "Well, there is the small point of them being your family, and they need you as much as you need them."  
  
"I can't. They don't understand."  
  
"Maybe they understand more than you can see right now." He paused, then moving closer, he took her hand "I understand"  
  
She looked down at their joined hands, and didn't pull away. For a long moment they stood in silence that way, both unable to do anything other than try to resist the attraction pulling them together.  
  
The door to the meeting room suddenly opened, startling them. Jaina immediately let go of his hand as Leia walked through the door, but could not wipe of the look on her face. Then again, she knew even if she'd tried to hide it, Leia would have seen. Mother's knack she supposed.  
  
Leia walked towards the two, watching them carefully. Jagged looked scared, Jaina noticed with a hint of amusement. She averted her gaze, looking at the floor. Leia stopped 5 meters from the couple. "Jaina, may I have a word?"  
  
Jaina looked up. "'Course." She replied, forcing a cheerful tone.  
  
"Alone", her mother added. Jaina fought to keep a scowl from her face. Trust Leia to put a damper on a potentially good mood.  
  
Jagged stepped away. "I'll leave you two to, um….talk." he spoke, unable to keep a nervous tremor from his voice.  
  
He left quickly, and the two were alone. An uncomfortable silence settled on them, until Jaina finally spoke up. "So, what do we need to talk about?"  
  
Leia looked at her for a long moment, her expression an incredulous one. "I think we both know that one."  
  
A sudden anger gripped Jaina, and she began to pace up and down the corridor, trying to control the dark emotions. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to know. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Stop pacing and start talking."  
  
"About what? The smashball scores? Oh did Dad find out that the Warriors got whooped by the Scorpions?? I don't think he liked that one." Jaina knew precisely what Leia wanted to discuss, but now wasn't the time. Despite the fact that her mother's distance throughout he childhood had made her resentful of her, if Leia pushed her now, she was sure she would say something that she would regret. Leia wasn't in the best state of mind to deal with an outburst at the moment.  
  
"Jaina." Suddenly the young Jedi heard a tone rarely used by her parents. Uh-oh, she thought.  
  
"Ok, ask me what you want to know, and I'll answer."  
  
"Why did you just do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Thane."  
  
"He informed the Vong that we were here. Simple as that."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Well he was annoying and he stank, but that wasn't to do with it. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Zekk told me what happened when you went to recover Anakin's…"  
  
Leia didn't complete the sentence, nor did she need to. Jaina suddenly felt betrayed. How could he? She thought.  
  
"He was worried. We all are." Leia replied to Jaina's unspoken thoughts.  
  
Leia's words suddenly snapped something in her daughter's mind, and Jaina could not help but laugh. Leia just looked on as Jaina shook uncontrollably as she laughed hysterically. It was not a child's laugh, as it may have been such a short time ago. There was no longer innocence in that laugh, instead it was replaced by a coldness, a fierce cruelty. What happened to you? Leia silently asked.  
  
Jaina's laughter faded, and she wiped away tears of amusement from her eyes. Yet there was still a look of part mirth, part incredulity. "You all are?? What happened to me? Perhaps I should enlighten you."  
  
"Sure, I've got time."  
  
Jaina gave a snort of derision. "If you think that, you won't be prepared if the Vong kill you in the middle of the night." Leia raised her head at that, suddenly furious at the remark.  
  
Jaina continued "But no, I shall enlighten you. What happened to me is that I was robbed of a childhood that was rightly mine. And perhaps not by the Vong. Maybe I didn't even have a childhood. I mean, with a mother being away saving the Republic and a father who was an ex smuggler, I suppose that was obvious. You know, I've always wondered if you loved the Republic more than your own children."  
  
"What?" Leia exclaimed.  
  
Jaina held up a hand. "Please. You wanted me to speak, so let me continue. What the Vong did was take away my dreams. Because of my Jedi status," she said the last part with a hint of contempt, "my future in the Rogues is doomed. They killed Anakin in front of me. You know, that little boy that used to run around causing mayhem? I always thought he would outlive all of us, but well look how that's turned out. With Jacen? He's in their hands. Me? I've got all of them after me, because I'm his twin."  
  
Leia fought to control grief and anger rising up inside her. "What has this got to do with me?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
Leia took a step towards her. "I sacrificed my Jedi training to build a republic that was safe for all of you three."  
  
"Yeah? Look how good that's turned out. I mean, its not exactly safe anymore."  
  
"Look, your father and I…"  
  
"You and Dad couldn't care less, really. If you had been the parents that we deserved, then this wouldn't have happened."  
  
For a second, neither spoke. Then Leia's hand came round and slapped Jaina, hard. The shock made both take a step back. Leia's face was etched in regret and shock, but also look that said you deserved that. Jaina's face showed nothing but rage. She turned away and walked out.  
  
Leia remained there for a second, then turned back towards the meeting room to find Han standing in the doorway, his expression one of pure surprise. Leia suddenly realised that everyone had heard the exchange between mother and daughter.  
  
"Didn't go as planned?" Han asked. Leia glared at him. 


	10. Chapter 9: Like father, like daughter......

CHAPTER 9: LIKE FATHER, LIKE DAUGHTER…  
  
Han paced the carpet of the suite he and Leia had been assigned, obviously agitated. Leia looked at him for a moment, studying his profile. Suddenly she saw a lot of her daughter's features in her husband, and a lot of his temperament. Like father, like daughter, she thought, of the two, both stubborn and cocky, but both with a sensitive heart.  
  
Han stopped suddenly, and looked at Leia strangely. "Problem??"  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie. "No, just stray thoughts."  
  
Han grimaced. "What does she think she's playing at?"  
  
Leia gave a laugh. "I don't think even she knows the answer to that one." She looked at him again, noticing his look of hurt. "She's hurt Han, and she's trying to deal with it in the way she thinks is best. Though I never expected her to react like this."  
  
"I'll talk to her."  
  
"What about if she has a go at you like she did with me?"  
  
Han looked at his wife grimly. "She won't."  
  
Leia sighed. "You two always did get on better than I did with her."  
  
Han stepped to her side and embraced her. "You know, she gets on with you more than you realise."  
  
"You saw what happened."  
  
"That was something that probably needed to happen a while back. You two need to talk."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Look, I'll go see her, ok?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Jaina raised her head quickly at the voice, banging her head on the hull above her. She swore loudly, drawing a whistle of surprise from the man standing near the X-wing that she was working on. Crawling out of the cockpit, she dropped to the floor to stand face to face with her father.  
  
Han raised an eyebrow. "Havent heard that phrase in a long time, and not from you. Learned it from the Rogues?"  
  
She gave a cocky smirk. "No, I heard you say it quite a few times, as I recall."  
  
He sighed. "Like father, like daughter."  
  
She looked at him defiantly. "Too right."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Sorry, but I need to get these done."  
  
"Going out?"  
  
She had a sudden urge to walk away, but found that her legs wouldn't obey her. "Something like that."  
  
"Lets go talk."  
  
"Dad…"  
  
"Now"  
  
She knew better than to argue with that tone. He walked away, and she followed, quickening her step so that they walked side by side. Neither spoke until they reached a secluded spot in the palace grounds. She swallowed on a dry throat. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
She stopped by a tree, and he turned to her, anger in his eyes. "One question, and I expect an honest answer. Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah, why did you act like you did when you and your mother were.."  
  
"For Sith's sake Dad."  
  
"I saw what happened. You were completely out of order."  
  
"Yeah? Like you were when…"  
  
She didn't complete the sentence, but the damage had been done. Han raised his head. There wasn't anger in his eyes any longer, but in its place was a sadness. How could you be this way?  
  
She returned his look with a glare, but it wasn't heartfelt. The only thing she felt was pain. "Don't give me that look, Dad, ok? I'm gonna go, cos I cant take this."  
  
She walked away, her steps quickening into a run, away from the pain and despair. Of course, she knew that there was no escape from them. 


	11. Chapter 10: No escape from reality...

CHAPTER 10: NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY…..  
  
Tsavong Lah stood silently, contemplating the current events. He had Jacen Solo in his hands, and Jaina would soon follow, if his men did their work well. The twins would then fight, and the survivor sacrificed. Then the Yuuzhan Vong would be free to rule this galaxy for eternity. He smiled darkly. Indeed they would.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jaina stood on a cliff overlooking the palace. Everything seemed strange, until she realised she was dreaming, sound asleep in her quarters in the palace.  
  
Suddenly things changed. The surroundings became darker, as her subconscious carrying her far away from this place. She stood in a chamber of a space station. In her hands was a lightsaber.  
  
She knew this place. It was the Shadow Academy. No, she thought. Not again… the number of nightmares she had experienced about this place was endless, and she had no desire to add to it. But she was not there long, as she was once again propelled through her memories, dark and light. She was thrust into battle at Kalarba again, milliseconds before her X-wing exploded. She walked in Kyp Durron's hideout, where he had deceived her. She stood once again on the worldship near Myrkr, being pulled away as she watched her little brother die.  
  
Then something dragged her away to a place she had never been before. She stood in a chamber on a Yuuzhan vong vessel. It was eerie and dark, only lit by the saber she held in her hand, and the saber of the person who faced her.  
  
1 Jacen  
  
She stepped away, and turned to flee, only to find bodies on the floor, blocking her path. They were of her family, sacrificed to the hated religion of the Yuuzhan Vong. And Jacen- Jacen was scarred and tattooed like a Vong. He raised his saber….  
  
A scream echoed through the palace, waking everyone up. Mara shot out of bed, knowing instinctively whose scream it was. She sprinted to Jaina's suite.  
  
Jaina shook violently, as she struggled to control her rage, pain and terror. She started to get out of bed, but collapsed on the floor. She felt herself falling into convulsions as she lost control of her emotions. Tears ran down her cheeks, falling to the cold hard ground. She curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Mara reached the door, and heard the sound of someone crying. She opened the door, and rushed into the bedroom to find her niece on the floor sobbing her heart out.  
  
There was only one thing that she could do at that moment. Mara walked over, and crouched down, drawing her apprentice into her arms. Jaina threw her arms around her aunt, and buried her face in her shoulder as she cried. Mara simply held her. 


	12. Chapter 11: Walls closing in..

CHAPTER 11: WALLS CLOSING IN…  
  
The rising sun of the Hapes Cluster had once been seen as a glorious jewel of the system, one to be marvelled at in its exquisite beauty. Now, it seemed to be merely a tool, a molten furnace, no doubt that heavenly impression that had once been, had been shattered by the invasion. Another victim of the Yuuzhan Vong, and they hadn't even done anything to it. There was only one word to describe the Vong; murderers. With their invasion corridor stretching for so many light-years, there was little to find in the galaxy that was still blazing bright, not darkened underneath the invaders' shadowy power. So many things seemed sinister now, even the simple and not usually worried about things, such as a sunrise.  
  
  
  
Now the sun rose in the far distance, and the morning made it way upon the Hapan palace to fall upon two figures on the floor in a suite designed for an important guest. And indeed, the guest who had been assigned this suite was considered extremely important. Though she didn't know that, Mara Jade Skywalker thought, slightly amused as she turned her head to gaze at the sunrise. Such things were stunning in their simplicity, she considered, and they were perhaps the things that kept all of them going in this war.  
  
  
  
She sighed. She never thought she would actually hear herself think such things! Luke would be pleased, she grimaced.  
  
  
  
She felt something stir in the Force, and she looked down to see her niece in her arms, still asleep, but probably not for long. They were in the same position as they had been the previous night, with the young woman sound asleep in Mara's embrace. Mara recalled the other Jedi clinging to her as she let loose her tears, then falling into a deep slumber, somehow comforted by her aunt's presence. Of course, what Jaina didn't know, was that Mara was planning to exploit this opportunity to at least find out what in the name of the Sith Jaina was doing. She had heard about the events on the worldship, and the dark side use that her apprentice has indulged in. She wanted answers, and she would get them.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the girl slept blissfully in her arms of her aunt, totally unaware of the problems that faced her.  
  
Mara hadn't slept at all, yet she didn't feel tired, only a need to protect her young student from whatever dangers lay in wait.  
  
  
  
Jaina stirred again, blinking her eyes open, and rested her head on Mara's shoulder. For a long moment, neither spoke. Then Jaina yawned, and shifted in their embrace. "What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"Dawn. You've been out for ages."  
  
  
  
"You've been awake all night." There was an incredulous tone to Jaina's question.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, had a lot to think through. So have you, but I wanted to let you rest. You needed it."  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh" Jaina replied, breaking the embrace, and walking around, stretching languidly.  
  
  
  
Mara watched her for a moment, and then asked, "what happened last night?"  
  
  
  
Jaina stopped near the window, and leaned against it slightly. For a long moment, she gazed out at the palace grounds, and then she turned her gaze to Mara. "What?"  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
Jaina looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, and Mara sensed that the barriers her niece had around her strengthen. When she finally answered, the Jedi Master wasn't totally surprised to hear the reply.  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
Mara raised a brow sceptically. "You think I'm stupid or something? I know its hard to believe but when someone wakes up the entire palace with a scream like yours, and is found in a heap in the state you were in last night, I don't think its over nothing to be honest."  
  
  
  
Jaina's barriers went up another notch. "Look, it was just a dream."  
  
  
  
"So it won't be too much of a problem to talk about, right?" Mara stood up and started to say more, but one look on her niece's face stopped her dead in her tracks. A look of sheer anger and fear flashed across the girls face before she gained a control over her emotions, and replaced it with a calm mask. Yet, there was still an edge of anxiety lying there.  
  
  
  
"Tell me." It was not a suggestion, and Jaina knew it. Silently she cursed herself for her lack of control. But since when did she do anything people wanted her to do?  
  
  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
  
  
"Because you need it. You hold things in too much."  
  
  
  
Jaina laughed a little at that, seeing the irony of Mara's statement. "Not too long ago, you were like me, or am I mistaken?"  
  
  
  
Mara walked over to the window, and looked over at her niece. "I learned that it did more harm than good." She tried a different tact, knowing Jaina had her weaknesses, and Mara was more than able to exploit them. "Do you really think Anakin would want you to be like this?"  
  
  
  
She had expected a reaction, and Jaina didn't disappoint her. She raised her head, and the older Jedi saw pure fury in her eyes. Her niece said nothing, only glared at her. Mara returned her gaze, knowing she had struck a nerve.  
  
  
  
Jaina moved away, trying to gather up courage to speak. Finally, she replied.  
  
  
  
"This has nothing to do with Anakin." Mara could tell that it hurt for her niece to even say her fallen brother's name, and knew Jaina was lying. She reached out with the Force, to find that her student's mental barriers were up far higher than they had ever been. She sighed, walking away, totally at a loss.  
  
  
  
She stopped, and then turned back. "Can't you see where this is going?"  
  
  
  
Jaina almost looked puzzled. "Yeah, I can. If I don't do something, we're gonna lose a lot more Jedi before this war is over." Mara heard a tremor in Jaina's voice, but suddenly knew not to push it. Her niece would talk in her own time. Mara only hoped that she would do it soon, for her own sake.  
  
  
  
Of course, there was another way. "Look, I need to fight something. Do you want to have a few hours sparring? You look as if you need it."  
  
  
  
Jaina looked relieved to have a reprieve from the interrogation. "Alright."  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker sat in deep meditation, contemplating the mysteries of the Force. Lost in time and space, he was suddenly disturbed by a stirring in the Force, nearby. He focused on the disturbance, to find two presences, both strong in the Force, seemingly at odds with each other. Strange, he thought, and went to investigate.  
  
  
  
The clash of blades was the only sound in the large chamber, save for the heavy breathing of the two Jedi who sparred with a ferocity rarely seen in Jedi Knights. Mara easily parried a slash from her adversary, and then aimed a powerful thrust in return. However, Jaina was quick, and easily flipped away from her Master, landing 10 meters away.  
  
  
  
She waited silently for Mara to approach, adopting an aggressive fighting stance. Mara was worried. Even in the most heated of battles, Jaina had always been the cool headed one, yet now she seemed out of control, even in a simple sparring match.  
  
  
  
She came at her apprentice in a flurry of slashes, which Jaina barely parried. Then they were really fighting, aiming mindless slashes and thrusts as emotions started to get in the way of control. Mara kicked out at Jaina, catching her in the stomach. The young woman gave a startled cry as she stepped away, then hurled her saber away. If Mara wanted a fight, she would give her one, Corellian style. She saw that her aunt had also discarded her weapon, and with a hint of satisfaction, stepped into the fight.  
  
  
  
Luke walked calmly to the practice room, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly yells were heard in the distance, in the practice room. He set off at a run.  
  
  
  
The sparring match may have been a friendly practice session before, but now it was an all out brawl. Punches were thrown between the two combatants. Mara's right hook connected with Jaina's face, splitting her lip. Jaina's return kick snapped her aunt's head back with incredible force. For a few moments they rested, allowing themselves a brief respite. Then they came at each other hard, with twin screams that belonged to enemies, not trusted friends. Their combat suddenly went beyond physical means, for as the battle progressed, they were suddenly fighting mentally as well. Their barriers flew open, as their minds were open to each other. Then everything went weird.  
  
  
  
Jaina felt her consciousness leaving, to some other place. She suddenly found herself in Tsavong Lah's chamber again, facing Jacen, the one person who knew her. But this time, it was different. Suddenly events from the past few days slammed into her; the fight between herself and Leia, Han's confrontation, the dark side use that she was beginning to get accustomed to using, and at this moment, the fight with her Jedi Master.  
  
  
  
Slowly, she found herself back in the practice room, and she struggled to recall any of the fight. She lay crumpled on the floor, near one of the walls. She started to sit up, and she saw Mara in a heap, unconscious. There was blood on the floor next to her. A sudden sense of horror crept into her. What had she done? She staggered over to her aunt, laying a hand on her shoulder, hoping to wake her. Then Luke came through the door, and Jaina felt darkness claim her. 


	13. Chapter 12: Rewind!

CHAPTER 12: REWIND!!  
  
  
  
Just as the fight gets nasty:  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara's right hook connected with Jaina's face, splitting her lip. Jaina's return kick snapped her aunt's head back with incredible force. For a few moments they rested, allowing themselves a brief respite. Then they came at each other hard, with twin screams that belonged to enemies, not trusted friends. Their combat suddenly went beyond physical means, for as the battle progressed, they were suddenly fighting mentally as well. Their barriers flew open, as their minds were open to each other. Then everything went weird.  
  
Mara felt their barriers falling, and tried to stop it to no avail. They fought fiercely, body to body, mind to mind. Then everything changed. She was in a Yuuzhan Vong ship, and she was facing…Jacen?  
  
Suddenly she realised that she was seeing this from her apprentice's perspective, and was mentally hurled into the maelstrom of memories. Hate, fear and aggression all loomed over them. Mara reached out to touch those memories, but encountered only shadows. She sensed that Jaina still had barriers up, and reached out, hoping to get past them.  
  
Something incredibly powerful was released by Jaina, slamming into Mara with the force of a herd of banthas. She felt agony pierce her as she flew through the air, then she felt no more.  
  
1 After Jaina passed out…  
  
Luke ran to them, switching on the comlink and yelling for a medic. Reaching them, he quickly assessed their conditions. Jaina appeared to have minor injuries, but he wasn't totally sure about that. And Mara… he reached out, sensing that she was badly hurt, not just physically but mentally as well. Something had happened in the fight, and he was going to find out.  
  
2 figures rushed in with a med droid. Luke stood, and let the meds do their work. When the time was right, he would do his. 


	14. Chapter 13: Rising Darkness

CHAPTER 13: RISING DARKNESS:  
  
Jacen and Vergere sat in complete silence in the small cell on the worldship. The Force flowed through the two of them, linking them as they meditated.   
  
They had been in this state for just over 2 days now, and Jacen had regained a lot of his strength from it, drawing upon the inner strength that came naturally after years of Jedi training.   
  
The Force called out, and awoke the pair with a start. Vergere had a sudden apprehensive look. Jacen regarded her warily. "What is it?"  
  
Vergere's voice was barely audible. "I think it's a tremor in the Force. I'm not sure. Could you feel it?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know…" Jacen suddenly cut off as he felt a presence in the Force blazing with darkness. A presence he knew well. He looked up at his new ally. "Jaina."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jaina drowned in a sea of dark nightmares. Memories from her childhood; the kidnapping by Hethrir, the time spent at the Shadow Academy, Anakin's last moments, they came now in a completely incoherent storm to the young Jedi, assaulting her without mercy, until she could take no more.  
  
She shot upright in bed, breathing hard. She was soaked in sweat, and as the memories of the last few days drifted back, she began to shake, struggling to hold back the emotions, as she had done only…what? A night before??  
  
She did not know how long had passed since the fight. She suddenly remembered the outcome of the fight, and looked anxiously around for Mara. Had she killed her teacher?   
  
"You're finally awake."  
  
The voice cut into her reverie, making her jump. She looked up to see a medic come in with a MD droid. Jaina couldn't resist the opportunity to ask about Mara.  
  
"Wheres.."  
  
"She's fine. You, on the other hand, is another matter." Another voice spoke up, and she saw her uncle come in. Jaina went cold at the look on his face. Before she could begin to think of anything to say, he began to talk.  
  
"Look, I know losing Anakin is hard, but you don't need to.."  
  
That was as far as he got. The mere mention of her fallen brother had Jaina's temper flaring.   
  
"Am I cleared to go?"  
  
"Uh…yeh, but.."  
  
"Good, I'll see you later."  
  
With that she got up and left the med center.   
  
Luke sighed. Totally impossible…he mused. Just like her mother. 


	15. Chapter 14: Legacy of a Sith Lord

CHAPTER 14: LEGACY OF A SITH LORD….  
  
The morning sun rose on Hapes, illuminating the planet in its bright glow. All was quiet upon the planet, and the world still slept on, unaware of the action it was about to participate in.  
  
One person, however, was fast becoming aware of the reality.  
  
Jaina tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming the same nightmares that had plagued her for so long. She had expected them every night, and as yet they had not failed to appear.  
  
Yet this time it was different. She was in the Shadow Academy again, preparing to fight Jacen again, when he stopped advancing. She was confused   
  
what the hell??  
  
Jacen stopped a few meters away, and she saw that this was no longer a dream, but an attempt by her brother to reach her...  
  
  
  
Jaina…..  
  
Jacen??  
  
Jacen inclined his head slightly, knowing she knew understood what was happening.  
He looked so much like their father in that moment, and yet so much like someone else..someone she had seen in an old holo..she couldnt remember who, though...  
He began to speak quickly and urgently, and when she finally woke, Jaina knew what she must do.  
  
*******************************************************************   
  
The Hapan court gathered with the Jedi and military leaders in the same room as the day that Thane had been killed. They all looked tense as Wedge and Jagged argued with the Hapan diplomats about letting refugees onto the planet.  
  
They had all noticed that Jaina was not present. Luke sighed. None of them knew what to do about her. Mara had regained consciousness and was recovering quickly in the med center, though she had not spoken of the fight that had occurred.  
  
He focused back on the conversation that was ongoing. "…if we let them in then Hapes will be swarmed!"  
  
"Don't be melodramatic, Ambassador" Jagged snapped. "Things are bad, but they're not that bad."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jaina shot out of bed, reaching out with the Force to find the others. They were in the conference room- arguing, judging by the senses she was getting. She dressed quickly and armed herself, and took off at a run for the others. On the way, she reached out for some of the Jedi to tell them she was coming.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Luke shook his head at the scene, then stopped as he felt Jaina's touch brush his mind. She seemed agitated-probably, he decided, because she had slept in. Then he felt something else underneath the agitation-fear, worry…. she knew something that the rest of them didn't.  
  
He glanced back at the argument, and saw that Isolder had had enough, and was marching out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Isolder walked away, then stopped as he saw Jaina sprinting towards him. She skidded to a stop, landing in a heap on the floor. The prince rushed to help her up, as she struggled to speak.  
  
"Get…..the fighters….out…now!" she gasped.  
  
He looked at her incredulously, and then he listened as she explained the situation.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The argument was still going on 10 minutes later as the two walked back in. Isolder immediately turned to his generals. "Arm the fleet, we have an attack coming."  
  
The general looked disbelieving. "But sir, our reports show…"  
  
"Your reports don't show anything. Do it."  
  
He could do nothing but reply, leaving quickly.  
  
"What's going on? The general's right, your Highness." Wedge inquired.  
  
"They're coming." Jaina spoke up, as she sprawled on a chair.  
  
Zekk gave her a disbelieving look, which was quickly wiped off his face when he heard her next sentence.  
  
"Jacen told me."  
  
There had been a murmur of conversation in the room before she had uttered that phrase, and she was impressed at the result it had. Total silence. Every face was turned to her as she stood up and walked over to the door, and then walked out. 


	16. Chapter 15: Once you start down the dark...

CHAPTER 15: ONCE YOU START DOWN THE DARK PATH...  
  
The palace swarmed with action. The Jedi were split into teams, some heading out into space to battle the Vong fleet, some staying on the ground to defend if ground troops landed.  
  
Jaina was paired with Alema, Zekk and Kyp. Their mission was to get as many people evacuated from the palace as possible. Jaina silently glowered at the mission. I should be up there fighting the scarheads, she thought bitterly. She felt Kyp's presence trying to calm her, and shoved him out of her mind. How dare he try to be there for her, after that betrayal? She had a good mind to slap him again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Leia and Han sat in the Falcon, waiting to engage the coralskippers. For a long moment there was peace in the ship, free from stress, anger or pain.  
  
Leia looked out towards the Shadow, where Mara and Luke were making their own preparations. Mara had completely healed from her fight with Jaina, but she seemed.distant. Whatever had happened, had affected her emotionally.  
  
The sudden sense of danger brought Leia from her reverie, and she looked up to see the Vong fleet advancing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The ground teams looked up as they started to see the distant flashes of space battle. Jaina frowned. She hoped to hell that the fleet would hold off the Vong. She saw Kyp sigh as she helped people out of the palace, and glared at him. Why was he acting so worried? There was nothing to worry about anymore.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The New Republic and Hapan fleets were struggling. The Vong fleet was huge, obviously the warmaster had seen the worth of the Hapes cluster. Or, Leia thought, they needed a lot of ships to take my daughter alive.  
  
There was a sudden call from Wedge. "There's a squadron of skips getting through!!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The skips roared through the atmosphere, followed closely by several larger Vong ships. The Jedi saw them coming, and speeded up the evacuation. In the distance, one of the large ships was landing.  
  
Alema growled, annoyed and angry at the arrival of the scarheada. Don't they ever give up? She looked over at Jaina, as the Vong began to exit the ship, and saw fury etched across the young woman's face. I wouldn't want to mess with her right now, she thought wryly.  
  
She saw Jaina glance at her, and the fury went away momentarily, to be replaced by an almost respect, admiration of Alema. For a brief second, they both shared an understanding. Both knew what it was like to lose loved ones to this enemy, both felt deep anger towards the Vong for it. Shouts and sudden blasts from the skips to the palace shook them out of their thoughts, and they sprang into action.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kyp saw the two women exchanging looks, and sighed. If Jaina was to make any mistake, it was to start acting like Alema Rar. He shook his head, and ran towards the palace.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast shook the palace, and rubble flew everywhere.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Jaina and Alema ran slightly behind of Kyp, looking back every so often to see the Vong's location. As they reached the palace, they heard cries coming from beneath some of the piles of rubble. Well, at least some people are still alive, Jaina thought. They went to start helping the trapped when Alema gasped in surprise. Blocking them was a platoon of Vong warriors, and flanking them was none other than Nom Anor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kyp froze, sensing shock from Jaina and Alema. Turning, he saw a platoon of Vong blocking him from his fellow Jedi. Moving quickly, he ignited his saber and charged at the Vong, taking several down in the space of two seconds. The rest turned in surprise, and Jaina and Alema exploded into action, as their sabers lit and shot at the Vong, taking them down. Only Anor was left, and Kyp saw Jaina advancing on him, an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Jaina." he started, but was cut off by a glare.  
  
"Don't try to stop me Kyp. He deserves this."  
  
Anor glared at her, though he was trembling. Never had he seen a Jedi so filled with anger. The sight wasn't a comforting one. "You wouldn't dare, Jeedai.", he sneered in an attempt at bravado.  
  
Jaina laughed, merciless. "You wanna bet? You were involved in my brother's death. I don't forget that easily."  
  
She started towards him again, but was cut off by the sound of another ship landing. Big mistake. Anor suddenly lunged, knocking her away, and called towards the Vong that were approaching. In a fit of fury, Jaina threw Force lightning at a nearly pillar and threw it down to crush the warriors.  
  
Or.it would have, had Alema not been in the way, lunging at them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Someone was screaming in the distance, two voices. Jaina suddenly realised, in the haze, that it was Kyp and herself who were screaming.  
  
Things slowed down, seemingly unreal. Jaina found her feet launching towards the now he pile of rubble that was where the warriors were. Most had been covered in the rocks, some were just standing there, unable to do anything.  
  
She reached the pile and started to desperately dig to get to Alema, hurling stones away in rage as she tried to help her friend. She felt Kyp beside her, helping, then she reached her, and her blood went cold.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Through the Force came an incredible surge of anger and anguish. Luke and Mara looked up as it surged through them, leaving them stunned. Leia, knowing who it came from, collapsed in a heap. All of the other Jedi felt the sheer intensity of the emotions.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kyp looked at Jaina, horror and pain in his eyes. "Jaina, we have to."  
  
He stopped as she turned to him, guilt and rage in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder, hoping it would stop her from losing all sense of humanity.  
  
"I killed her." Jaina began, but was cut off by Anor walking towards them, the remaining warriors regaining their sensibilities.  
  
"Well, well..you seem to be a bit distructive today, Solo."  
  
That simple comment tipped Jaina over the edge. Grabbing the saber, she launched herself at him with no more self control. The warriors started to intercept but she was too fast. A quick slash across did what Jaina had wanted to do for so long. Nom Anor's head came freely off his neck and flew away from his body to roll on the floor. The warriors came towards her, and, smiling in dark rage, she started towards them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The New Republic fleet had suddenly gained the upper hand, and was beating back the Vong fleet. The Millennium Falcon and Jade Shadow docked in Isolder's ship and the occupants went to the bridge, where the prince and Wedge were talking anxiously.  
  
Wedge, knowing something had happened groundside, asked, "What's going on down there?"  
  
Luke started to answer, but stopped as the Jedi suddenly heard a voice call out.  
  
NO JAINA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was Jacen's voice. The Jedi all stood, too stunned to speak.  
  
Leia spoke first. "We need to stop her from doing any more damage, Luke."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rage coursed through the young woman as she attacked fiercely, taking down every single warrior. Kyp couldn't believe what was happening, and knew she had to be stopped, here and now. Igniting his saber, he started towards her.  
  
A grin came to her face, disbelieving and yet..welcoming. She wanted this, ever since he had betrayed her.  
  
"Jaina, don't do this. Turn away from it."  
  
Her answer was a slash towards him, which he barely parried. Grimacing, he started to duel with this raging psycho, as she lost total control.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jagged raced out of his clawcraft, having landed a few moments earlier. Rushing towards the palace, he saw two Jedi duelling.  
  
Oh, shavit! He thought, and reached for his comlink to inform Wedge and the Jedi.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The clash of sabers went on, Jaina searching for a weakness, Kyp searching for a way out.  
  
They got one. The fierce contest had increased Jaina's powers immensely, and she suddenly found a weak spot. Thrusting with the saber, she landed a heavy blow with the Force, knocking him back, and as Kyp tried to compensate, he realised too late that he was open to a direct hit.  
  
Jaina's saber slashed straight through him, killing him instantly. The shock rippling thought the Force was tremendous.  
  
Then..silence. Utter silence. Jaina stood above Kyp's body, and could not say anything. Couldn't do anything. For the first time, she felt..remorse? for her actions. Suddenly the memories of the last few months slammed into her, and she found tears on her face.  
  
Someone was calling to her. Turning, her movements sluggish, she saw Jag looking at her, shock on his face. In the distance, she saw the Falcon and the Shadow landing.  
  
Too many thoughts went through her head. Too many voices. She turned and ran, running away from her torments, and her family. Finding an X wing in an untouched hangar, she jumped into it and lifted off, heading for anywhere but here. 


	17. Chapter 16: Redemption from Love?

CHAPTER 16: REDEMPTION FROM LOVE??  
  
Jag saw the X-wing lift off as Han and Leia reached him, shock on their faces. He heard shouts behind him, and turned to see several Jedi, Zekk among them, staring at the results of Jaina's anger.  
  
Jag's temper spiked when he saw the look on Zekk's face. Disgust, anger and disrespect for his friend. For someone who had once been a dark Jedi, he was being incredibly unsupportive.  
  
Security ships were lifting off to intercept Jaina's X-wing, and he made a decision. He turned and ran to where his clawcraft was sitting, and quickly powered up, lifting off to defend his ally. His weapons quickly disabled the ships' weapons and engines, and he accelerated towards Jaina's ship. Opening the comm, he put a hail to her.  
  
"Jaina, can you hear me?"  
  
He was quickly replied. "Go away, Jag."  
  
Past experience told him to stay, seeing her actions minutes before said run. "No, not this time."  
  
"Come to shoot me down? Fel, you're very stupid if you think I'm gonna let you do that."  
  
"I'm not going to shoot you down, or make you go back."  
  
Shock was evident in Jaina's voice. "You aren't?"  
  
"No, I'm here to get you someplace else. Somewhere you can sort your head out."  
  
Defiance filled Jaina's reply. "I don't NEED to sort.."  
  
He cut her off, with fury in his tone. "I don't call killing a Jedi Master a rational act."  
  
His tone left no room for debate. He heard Jaina sigh. "Where are we going then? If we can get past the fleet, that is."  
  
"I'm transmitting some co-ordinates to you. Jump when I give the signal."  
  
"Copy." She almost sounded calm then, as she slipped into the taking orders mode.  
  
They approached the fleet, and immediately Jag saw his comm unit pinging for attention. Switching it on he heard the voice of his uncle.  
  
".turn back now. I repeat, turn back NOW."  
  
Switching the comm off, he pulled on the yoke as X-wings piled out to disable the two fleeing ships. Accelerating hard, he saw Jaina do the same in the X-wing, and the two soared easily past the fleet, still being persued. Jag saw that the nav computer was ready for jump to lightspeed, and he commed Jaina.  
  
"Ready?" "Ready."  
  
"On three. One, two, THREE!"  
  
In unison, both pilots pulled on the hyperdrive lever, and the fighters shot to lightspeed in an instant.  
  
On the bridge of Prince Isolder's flagship, Wedge Antilles looked stunned.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
2 days later..  
  
The fighters reverted to sublight in the middle of nowhere. Jaina looked around, seeing no recognizable planets nearby, only deep space.  
  
She looked over to starboard, where Jag's clawcraft was flying. Confusion struck her for the millionth time since their flight from Hapes. Why had he persuaded her to go? Why had she listened to him? Where in stars were they?  
  
Before she could comm him to ask, he opened a channel. "Jaina."  
  
"Jag. Um."  
  
"You're gonna ask where are we, right?"  
  
"Uh.yeah. Actually I was." To any other person, she would have snapped, but strangely, she felt no anger towards him, only.a strange feeling.  
  
Before she could puzzle further on that feeling, he spoke again. " We're near Bilbringi. We're about half way to where we're headed, but we need to get these ships dumped somewhere, and get a ship."  
  
She laughed disbelievingly. "We're in the middle of Vong space, Jag. Where in space can we go to do that?"  
  
"There's a base not to far from here. The Remnant has it to supply backup ships and supplies to the squadrons if they need it. We can use that."  
  
A strange sense of happiness filled her then. "Thank the Force for the Remnant then."  
  
The two ships turned towards starboard, and made a microjump to where a space station was. Jaina whistled under her breath. The Imperial Remnant certainly knew how to build space stations.  
  
She sat quietly as Jag contacted the administrator for clearance, and listened as they were directed towards a docking bay.  
  
"What a place they've got here."  
  
Jag sounded amused. "If you think this is good, wait until we get to where we're really headed." They landed easily, and climbed out of their fighters quickly. Jaina saw a man standing nearby, watching them. Jag reached the man and shook hands with him. She suddenly recognized him as Moff Sarreti, the energetic man who had been on the Tafanda Bay at Ithor. Suddenly shy, she hung back as the two men talked, respect for each other evident on their faces.  
  
Jag turned to her at last and she suddenly felt self conscious as his eyes focused on her. She realised she must look a total wreck, after two days in an X-wing. How did he manage to keep looking presentable after time in that cramped little fighter?  
  
"Moff Sarreti will get us the ship we need, as well as supplies. We should be clear to go in about 2 hours, unless you'd like to get cleaned up first. I don't know about you but I need a shower."  
  
Jaina blushed furiously, unable to hide her embarrassment. "Uh..yeah, that would be great." She was suddenly unable to say anymore, for fear she'd muck up somehow.  
  
He gestured towards a corridor, where quarters were. "After you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
An hour later, both were much happier, cleaner and more awake, having taken the time to get some sleep as well as use the 'fresher. They now sat in a conference room, waiting for Sarreti to arrive.  
  
Jag shifted slightly, not knowing what to do or say. Did the stunning young woman sitting a few meters away know what she did to him? Did she realise that her mere presence turned him into a stuttering, self conscious young man instead of the controlled colonel?  
  
Any further thoughts were halted when the Moff walked in, a smile on his face. Jag always found his presence comforting, and smiled in response. Jaina's expression lightened a little, though she still had the look of pain on her face.  
  
"The ship is ready for you, and the supplies have been loaded on there."  
  
Jag stood, and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Sarreti smiled. "No problems, Colonel. Give my regards to the General." He turned to Jaina, and bowed. "My regards, Lieutenant, and let me say its been a honor to finally meet you."  
  
Jag saw Jaina blush. "The honor is all mine, sir." She replied, bowing in return.  
  
They turned and walked into another hangar, where a freighter was standing near the two fighters. Jaina and Jag walked to the fighters and collected any gear from them, then walked onto the freighter and powered up for take off.  
  
Jaina, sitting in the co-pilots seat, gazed over at Jag. "Where ARE we going? And what was Sarreti on about, the "General"?"  
  
Jag grinned as he steered the ship out of the station and started calculating the jump to hyperspace. "He was referring to General Fel."  
  
"As in.your father?"  
  
"Indeed. You're much more clever than people give you credit for sometimes."  
  
"Haha very funny Colonel. I take it that we're going to meet him? Has he got some fleet nearby or something?"  
  
"Actually he has my family nearby. We're not that far from home, and I need to submit a report to him, as well as catch up with them."  
  
"So why am I." Jaina sounded confused.  
  
"Nirauan is the perfect place for you to sort things out."  
  
Jaina still didn't look convinced. Jag allowed himself a smile. "You'll see."  
  
He pulled on the lever and the stars became streaks as the ship jumped to lightspeed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A day and a half later, and the ship had reached Nirauan. The time spent alone on the ship had been quite enjoyable, Jag thought. Jaina had been fairly quiet, though at times she had shown her wicked sense of humor, including a food fight which Jag had won spectacularly. He grinned at the memory of seeing her totally covered in food, and mused that somehow she still managed to look absolutely gorgeous.  
  
He glanced over at her, sitting quietly, gazing out at the viewport with a deep, almost child-like interest. He knew she was troubled by her actions, and immensely regretful. He only hoped that the time away from everything would help her to cope with the past events, and stop her from doing anything else that was insane.  
  
The comm suddenly demanded attention, and he flicked it on, seeing Jaina look over at him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes as he heard a voice come through.  
  
"Unidentified ship, this is Nirauan Control. Please identify." The question was repeated in Chiss.  
  
Sighing, he replied. "This is Colonel Jagged Fel, requesting permission to land."  
  
There was a brief pause. "Colonel, there are two life signs on board. Please identify."  
  
Feeling annoyed, he reached for the comm again. "The second is a comrade, and I cannot reveal their identity for security's sakes. My father will know about it."  
  
After another pause, a reply came. "Colonel you have been cleared to land in sector 4-B."  
  
"Thank you, Control."  
  
Jaina spoke up. "What was that about?"  
  
"I felt perhaps you might want to be incognito here, at least when we're in public."  
  
Jaina shook her head, slightly amused. He looked at her, concerned. "What?"  
  
"You know, all my life I've been in the public spotlight. Its kinda weird to not be in it, but its nice to have some life away from it."  
  
She saw the look on his face, fear that he had offended her, and she took his hand. "Thank you."  
  
He blushed and felt unable to speak. Deciding to concentrate on flying, he set the ship down in their assigned bay, and began the powerdown procedure. Out the viewport he saw a man, dressed in uniform.  
  
Before he could tell Jaina, she spoke up. "Your father??"  
  
"Yes. How'd you know? No wait, the Rogues have holos in their history."  
  
"Actually, I guessed. He looks a lot like you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, apart from he's old now." Jag grinned mischievously as he descended the ramp to meet his father. Jaina hung back as the two exchanged formal salutes, then embraced warmly. A brief sadness passed over her as she remembered her family, torn apart.  
  
She jumped slightly as she heard Jag calling her over. Walking slowly, she saw Soontiir Fel's gaze on her, and suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"Lieutenant Solo. Your fame is well known, of course."  
  
She shook the hand that was offered, and bowed slightly. "General Fel. Your skill in the cockpit is second to none, save perhaps your son."  
  
Soontiir looked amused. "No Solo cockiness then?"  
  
Jaina suddenly grinned. "'Fraid not sir, not when a Fel's involved. It was, in fact my father who spoke greatly of your skills to me."  
  
Soontiir turned, gesturing them into a nearby speeder. "Perhaps, Lieutenant we can do battle in a simulator sometime. See if you really have inherited you father's skills."  
  
"I'd like that very much, sir."  
  
As they got into the speeder, Jag grinned, hearing the two talk. He had known that Soontiir would like Jaina. He hoped the rest of the family did too. 


	18. Chapter 17: Visions of the Future

CHAPTER 17: VISIONS OF THE FUTURE:  
  
The Jedi sat, stunned by the recent events. Despite their victory over the Vong, Jaina's actions had shocked them all. The New Republic Military was furious that she had managed to escape, and was even more furious at Jag for assisting her.  
  
Mara sat alone in the quarters that Jaina had been assigned, meditating on the events. Although not one to meditate often, she felt the need for balance, and also had a hunch that she could find some clues from this place.  
  
Deep in the embrace of the Force, she felt the strong emotions that remained here. Anger, fear, grief, they overwhelmed the Jedi Master, threatening to overcome her.  
  
Suddenly the room changed, and she was standing on a planet she had been before. Nirauan? She realised that her guess was correct, for indeed it was the planet where she and Luke had realised their feelings for each other.  
  
It will also be the place where they will realise their love for each other too, a voice in her mind whispered. Mara realised suddenly that this was a vision of what could be. But who was "they"? And what did it have to do with Jaina?  
  
The vision shifted slightly, and she was in one of the populated areas of the planet. It had been engineered to be a more hospitable area, with grasses and a lake. The scene was incredibly tranquil, yet did nothing to solve the puzzles that formed in Mara's mind.  
  
Then she saw two figures, standing near the lake, hand in hand. She instantly recognized the shorter one as her niece. So that's where she is, she figured. Then she looked at the second. Jag? She wondered. It was possible, as he had escaped with her. Then her mind did a double take at the joined hands, and froze.  
  
Jaina and Jag, a couple? The two weren't exactly the perfect match, or were they? They were both pilots. Both had lost loved ones. From what Mara knew of the young man, Jag had similar interests to Jaina. If events did dictate that they would be together, it wouldn't be such a surprise at all.  
  
Something stirred in the Force, and she awakened to find Leia in the room, gazing out the window. Mara saw intense sorrow on the other woman's face, and stood up.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Leia looked up from apparent deep thought as Mara approached. "About 10 minutes. Something told me I needed to go here."  
  
"Yet another wonderful Jedi hunch," Mara commented wryly. Her mind was still fixed on the scene on Nirauan. Leia saw the look on Mara's face, and misinterpreted it into regret.  
  
"Its not your fault she's gone like that you know."  
  
The comment shook Mara out of the trance. "I wasn't thinking that."  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
Uncertain as to whether to disclose her findings, she hesitated.  
  
"I'm sorry, its none of my business." Leia apologized, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Mara spoke up. "Actually it is your business."  
  
Leia stopped, and turned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Mara went over to the couch, and flopped onto it. "I just had a vision."  
  
"Go on," Leia implored, walking over to the couch and sitting beside Mara.  
  
Mara closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of how to say it. Finally she raised her head and met Leia's gaze. "I think Jaina will turn back."  
  
The other woman looked disbelieving. No surprise, after all the stuff that had been said and done. Mara herself wondered why she believed this. The vision was enough proof, it seemed. "The vision showed that she is on Nirauan."  
  
"Nirauan? Why would she go there?"  
  
"Because Jag is with her."  
  
"Look, just because Colonel Fel.." she stopped as the hidden meaning behind the words sunk in, and looked at Mara. "Just what is going on between them?"  
  
"Nothing, not yet as far as I can tell. The vision seems to be in the near future. But I think he will be the person that will be most able to redeem her. All we need to do is provide the support."  
  
"She's got the entire New Republic after her head. I don't think it will be that easy."  
  
"They love each other. They just don't realise it yet. That love could make her see sense. I think he suggested the planet, as he is most familiar with it. He can protect her, and she may be able to get some time to clear her head."  
  
For a long moment Leia remained silent. The turn of events was startling. "What do we do then?"  
  
Mara stood and walked to the window. "We wait a while, then go there to find them. Give them the time to realise things." She turned. "I think the Jedi need to know her location, but not all of the details of the vision. Only the closest people who have to know should be told."  
  
Leia nodded. "Yes. I agree." She stood and walked to the door. "Should we go now?" 


	19. Chapter 18: Destinies Finally Fulfilled?

CHAPTER 18: DESTINIES FINALLY FULFILLED?  
  
The speeder reached the Fel estate, and slipped through the gates to approach the entrance. Jag watched Jaina's amazed expression as she saw the area. The Remnant had engineered the rough landscape of Nirauan to create an area of lush, green beauty. To the east there was a lake, and directly in front of them was the house.  
  
Or should I say, palace? Jaina thought with unabashed admiration.  
  
Soontiir and Jag got out of the speeder, grinning at Jaina's expression, and started to walk to the door, where a woman was waiting. Suddenly coming out of her trance, Jaina disembarked and started to approach, her gaze focusing on the woman.  
  
So this must be Syal..she thought. From the descriptions she had been given, and the way she was now enthusiastically embracing her son, Jaina figured the guess was right. She hung back, allowing the family some time alone. She noticed two other people behind Syal, and decided they must be the remaining siblings of Jag.  
  
So deep in thought she was, that she didn't notice that the others had broken their reunion, and were looking at her. Jag cleared his throat, and she jumped slightly, blushing furiously. The others were smiling as she approached, looking sheepish, to bow and shake Syal's hand.  
  
"Lieutenant Solo, my son's spoken a lot about you." The older woman's accent still had the definite Corellian lilt to it.  
  
Jaina glanced at Jag as she replied. "Please, call me Jaina. I'm on detached leave from the military."  
  
Soontiir spoke up. "Shall we go in? I have a feeling that you two must be tired from your trip."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
After a Corellian meal (which Jaina hadn't realised she had missed in a long time), the group sat around trading stories of old. Jag and Soontiir had discussed the report an hour earlier, and the time spent now was simply recreational.  
  
Jaina sat with Jag, listening as someone, she didn't know who, cracked a ajoke. A sudden sense of sadness again pierced her heart, as she remembered the old times that she had with her family.  
  
Syal and Soontiir went to get some drinks, and Jaina used the diversion to walk outside for a while. It was early evening, and the sight of the sun setting across the lake was mesmerizing. She stood there for a while, relishing the time alone, gazing out at the water.  
  
A presence approaching behind her brought her out of the reverie, and she turned slightly to see Syal walking towards her. Turning back for a moment, she allowed the sight before her to captivate her attention once more.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Syal spoke, as she reached the Jedi's side.  
  
Jaina nodded. "They built this place well." They stood silent for a few minutes, letting the atmosphere penetrate their souls.  
  
Finally Syal spoke up again. "Jag has a very high estimation of your abilities. It's a honor to finally meet you, and see what he means."  
  
Despite herself, Jaina found a derisive laugh escaping her. Syal looked at her weirdly.  
  
"I'm not this kind of hero that people make me out to be."  
  
"That's what they all say." Syal smiled.  
  
However much she tried, Jaina couldn't force a smile on her face. "Do you know why he brought me here?"  
  
"He said you were having a few problems and needed sanctuary. We were happy to help."  
  
So he hadn't revealed all. Jaina suddenly winced as the pain of the last few days started to catch up with her. "I guess he hasn't said it all then." Suddenly she was unable to speak.  
  
"Is it anything we can do to help?"  
  
Jaina suddenly felt tears form in her eyes, and looked down. "Not unless you can stop the Republic from putting a price on my head for murder and treason."  
  
Syal's expression showed the depth of confusion. Unable to keep her from knowing how far she had fallen, Jaina continued.  
  
"I saw my brother killed before my eyes. The Vong killed him"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry.  
  
"I could have saved him, but they stopped me." She went on, suddenly needing to explain. "I hate the Vong. They make me angry, and sometimes...I can't control myself when I'm angry."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"We were attacked, and I lashed out at them with the dark side. One of my fellow Jedi was in the way though. She died." Tears started to fall down her face, but she continued. "I hated the Vong for making me like this, so I killed them. All of them. Any that were there. Kyp Durron tried to stop me, so I killed him too."  
  
She didn't see the expression on Syal's face, but thought it would be sheer fury at her. She spoke again, her voice faltering with each word. "So the Republic and Jedi Order is after me, the Yuuzhan Vong is after me and I can't do anything to stop it anymore."  
  
She couldn't say no more. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Pain and regret slammed into her again and again, and she tried to stop it, tried to control the tears.  
  
She felt Syal embrace her, like a mother to a daughter, and wondered how long it had been since she and Leia had really embraced like this. A fresh surge of guilt enveloped her as she remembered her words to her mother. If only I could take them all back a part of her whispered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jag sat in the common room of the Fel residence, deep in thought. He had noticed that Jaina was absent, having gone outside to think. His mother had gone out too.  
  
He dearly hoped his mother would like Jaina. He'd mentioned her enough times during his visits back home, that Syal should have a fair idea of the Jedi's character, though nothing would really show anything quite as well as meeting people in person. The two were quite alike, both strong willed and independent, though with sensitive natures.  
  
He sighed and walked out to meet them, and stopped as he saw Jaina in his mother's arms.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jaina finally controlled her emotions, and started to pull away. "Sorry," she started, feeling guilty that Syal had to have the pain dumped on her like that.  
  
Syal simply smiled, showing no anger towards the Jedi for her past actions. "Nothing to be sorry for. Things happen and people react in different ways."  
  
Jaina winced. "Most people don't do what I did."  
  
Syal nodded, then looked hard at Jaina. "You're young, and you have a lot to learn. That can't be taken against you. Yes, you made mistakes, but you still have a chance to turn it all around. That is, if you are willing to turn it around."  
  
"Some things I can't change."  
  
"Perhaps, but there are still some that can, and that, you must decide if you are willing to make the effort."  
  
The Jedi thought for a second. Finally she looked up. "I totally screwed things up with my mother at the worst time possible. I can't change that now."  
  
"Can't you?" Syal's tone was sceptical.  
  
"Why the tone?"  
  
Syal sighed, and sat down, facing the lake. "Jaina, if you have kids, you'll realise that no matter what, you'll always be able to see the good in them. You'll always be able to forgive them for hurting you, because you love them like you love no other. Give Leia time, and you can sort things out." She looked at Jaina. "This time here should do you some good. Its why I left with Soontiir. You'll be able to think things over." She suddenly grinned. "Maybe you can even get some training in a Clawcraft. I hear you've been wanting to fly one for a while."  
  
The somber expression left Jaina as she thought about her first love, and she grinned back. "I want to see if I can kick Jag's butt at it. The first time he simmed in an X-wing against him, I creamed him." "So I heard. He was most embarrassed."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jag heard the two women laughing, and shook himself out of the thoughts he had gone into. Walking down towards him, he saw Syal sitting on the grass near the lake, and Jaina standing nearby. Both looked happy, even Jaina.  
  
He saw the Jedi look at him as he approached, and smiled self consciously. "Been talking about me?"  
  
"Something like that. I heard you weren't able to live down the glorious thrashing I gave you in a X-wing." Both women laughed again as he blushed at the memory.  
  
Syal stood up. "I need to talk to your father, Jag. Don't get into too much trouble." With a last smirk at Jaina, she headed off towards the house, leaving the two pilots standing there.  
  
After a long moment, Jaina broke the silence. "Well, here we are, standing like two lemons."  
  
Jag smiled at her wry comment, and moved to stand next to her. "Did your talk with my mother help?"  
  
She glanced at him, suddenly aware that he had known. Sighing, she looked at the lake and the view of the landscape. "Yes, it got a few things out. Put a few things in perspective."  
  
He nodded. "Do you know what you're going to do?"  
  
"Your mother suggested I stay here for a while, clear my head, do some training with your squadrons."  
  
He silently thanked his mother for her wisdom. "You could use the training," he smiled impishly.  
  
She laughed, and punched his arm lightly. He groaned in mock pain, before the two collapsed into fits of laughter. Somehow the other person's presence made everything alright again.  
  
Once the laughs had subsided, Jag gestured to a path leading around the lake. "There's a good view not far from here. Care to join me?"  
  
She smiled, touched by his gesture. "My my, Colonel Fel shows some sentimental feelings. I'm impressed."  
  
He rolled his eyes, and started towards the path, and she followed closely behind. Gods how he wanted to just throw away all the discipline and hold her, he thought. Gods, how she wanted to kiss him like she'd kissed noone else before, she thought.  
  
The path twisted and turned until they reached a viewing platform which gave a spectacular view of the lake, and of the mountains in the distance. For a long moment Jaina simply gazed out at the stunning sight before her.  
  
"When I was a child, I used to come here when I was depressed. Somehow the sight seemed to make everything right again." Jag said.  
  
Jaina looked at him, surprised to see another side to this man. How many sides were there? She gazed at him as he walked over to the wall at the end of the platform and leant on it slightly.  
  
He turned, and she wondered how she'd never noticed how green those eyes were. How, she could lose herself in them for hours, if she so wished.  
  
She finally managed to get a hold of herself, and nodded. "I used to go out into the jungles of Yavin when I was annoyed. The whole planet is covered in life. It used to amaze me so much."  
  
She walked up to the wall, and looked across the lake. A few meters away, a flock of birds were flying around, and she reached out with the Force to summon them. One of them flew towards her, and settled on the wall next to her. Jag marvelled silently as she reached out to stroke it's feathers gently.  
  
"Is that a Jedi trick?" he asked in wonder.  
  
"Kind of," she grinned. "Jacen taught me it. I'm not nearly as good as him though."  
  
"You don't seem that bad at it," he said, moving closer and hesitantly taking her hand.  
  
Time stopped between the two, as they suddenly found themselves unable to resist any longer. Deep emotions surfaced, and in an instant Jag found his self control slipping. He suddenly leaned over, pressing his lips to hers in an almost kiss. He started to deepen it, as she began to fall into it. Suddenly she pulled away, as the fact that he had just kissed her sank in. He stepped away, silently cursing himself. "I'm.I'm sorry. I.." he stammered, but stopped as she looked at him, a fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be." She whispered, and stepped closer. He closed the distance as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. His lips captured hers in a deep, passionate kiss, neither wanting to stop this, but knowing the evil fact that they would have to breathe would intervene. After a long moment, they parted slightly, gazing into each other's eyes, as they saw a truth in each other that they had thought they would never find. For a long time they stood there, in each other's arms, Jaina's head on their shoulder, as they drank in the tranquillity of the lake, seemingly alone.  
  
Or so they thought. Syal and Soontiir, on a walk of their own, stopped as they saw the couple on the platform, and grinned knowingly. Maybe, they silently decided, it would be best for the two youngsters to be left alone. 


	20. Chapter 19: Deadly Intervention

CHAPTER 19: DEADLY INTERVENTION  
  
The Jedi had been informed of Jaina and Jag's location, and were now sitting in a conference room on the Hapan flagship, informing the New Republic military leaders. The arrival of the Advisory Council only a few minutes earlier meant that several senators, including Fyor Rodan, Pwoe and Triebakk were there to hear the account.  
  
Once Luke had finished his report, silence reigned in the chamber for a few moments, then Wedge asked, "Any suggestions?"  
  
Rodan spoke up. "Send a team after her to bring her back immediately."  
  
"We can't do that. Nirauan is in the Remnant."  
  
"So?" Pwoe asked. "She is a threat, and needs to be dealt with. If need be put a price on her head."  
  
Luke silently thanked the fact that Pwoe couldn't see the look on Leia's face at that suggestion. She looked as if she was about to shoot him. Han had less self control, and stormed forward. "Listen, you piece of.."  
  
Luke stopped him with a look. Now wasn't the time to fight. Pwoe and Rodan looked triumphant. "I'm sure, General Antilles, you can arrange something."  
  
They stood and left, leaving the Jedi and Wedge stunned.  
  
After a long moment, Mara spoke up. "Wedge, you can't do this. Things are happening there that we can't intervene in. If we do, this is gonna blow out of proportion." She suddenly cursed herself for letting that slip.  
  
Wedge looked sharply up at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
She hesitated. "Let's just say that Jaina has someone there that will be able to bring her back, without our help."  
  
"But what about what happened to Kyp and Alema? The Council will want her head for it."  
  
Tenel Ka spoke up. "Alema's death wasn't Jaina's fault. It was just a freak accident."  
  
"Which wouldn't have happened if she hadn't shot Force lightning, right?"  
  
Noone could argue with that. Wedge leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "We're not gonna be able to hold the Council off long. I'll only be able to give them a week before someone else will go there for her."  
  
"A week will be enough"  
  
Surprisingly it was Tahiri who had spoken, and even more surprising was the tone she had used. So assured in her conviction. Mara looked at her, and saw the girls gaze was unfocused, looking into space.  
  
Han shook his head. "You can't be that sure."  
  
Tahiri replied, that same air of conviction in her voice. "It's already started. She knows what's right and wrong, and Jag is helping her see it."  
  
Wedge looked sharply at her. "A Jedi hunch?"  
  
Mara silently wondered how the girl knew. She had not been one of those told about the true meaning of the vision.  
  
Tahiri spoke again. "It's destiny. He is meant to save her, and she him. They can't stop it, neither do they want to."  
  
She stood and walked out, and Mara marvelled at the insight of the girl. Her last words ringed through her head continuously. Neither do they want to..  
  
So, the two of them were coming closer. And hopefully that meant Jaina was being pulled back to the light.  
  
Several Jedi left, leaving Mara, Luke, Wedge, Han and Leia in the room.  
  
"Ok, what's going on between Jag and Jaina?" Wedge demanded.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Jacen and Vergere were planning an escape to the Jedi. From meditations, they had gathered that the worldship was close to the Adumar system, not far from the Imperial Remnant.  
  
Deep in meditation, Jacen suddenly found himself in the midst of a battle. Vong were everywhere, and he saw his family fighting. Jaina was missing from them. No surprise he thought. She had apparently escaped from them, but to where he had no idea.  
  
Then he saw her, standing with a man, fighting fiercely. It seemed that she was redeemed from her dark fall. Then he saw that her hand was holding the hand of the man, and focused on him. He recognized him as the colonel that had been on the Tafanda Bay. Someone called.Fel?  
  
Before he could meditate further, a surge in the Force interrupted him, and he awoke to see Vergere gazing at him.  
  
"Find anything out?" she asked.  
  
"I saw a battle, a huge battle."  
  
"What else?"  
  
He started to reply, but was cut off by an incredible explosion in the Force. He gasped as he felt his sister's presence blaze into pure light. Reaching out for her, he encountered pure joy, happiness and love coming from her. Recovering from the shock, he asked, "What in blazes was that:?"  
  
*********************************************************************** On the Hapan ship, Mara had explained the situation to Wedge, who was sitting speechless.  
  
Finally he spoke. "It looks like they've got everything planned then."  
  
Before there could come a reply, Luke, Mara and Leia all felt the tremendous surge from the Force coming from Jaina, and staggered back. Leia immediately reached out for Jaina, desperately hoping this wasn't a repeat of Anakin's death, but felt her daughter strong, and.happy. Sensing something else, no, someone else, she suddenly realised what was going on and blushed, before laughing. "Yeah, I think they have."  
  
Mara and Luke looked confused for a moment, then looked shocked as they saw Leia laughing. Han and Wedge looked at them all as if they were insane. 


	21. Chapter 20: Peace Interrupted

CHAPTER 20: PEACE INTERRUPTED:  
  
The sun rose on Nirauan, framing the lake in a halo of light. Jaina stood in the tranquillity, meditating on the turn her life had taken. For the first time since the war began, she felt truly at peace, though nothing could fill the void in her heart left by Anakin's death. But somehow, she felt as if he was still there, protecting her, guiding her, almost. Inwardly she smiled at that thought, somewhat comforted by the thought of her brother still being there for her.  
  
She sensed a presence behind her, and felt Jag come up to stand near her. She grinned, as he drew her into an embrace, seeking solitude in the wake of last nights storm. For a long moment, neither spoke, simply holding each other as they drank in the peace of the area.  
  
The moment was too good to last, as suddenly Jag's comlink beeped. Sighing, he pulled it off his belt and walked away a little, to talk into it. Jaina suddenly noted that he hadn't put his shirt on, and grinned slightly at the memory of last night's events. Never would she have thought she would have thanked the Makers for a storm.  
  
She snapped out of the reverie as he came back, slipping the comlink into his pocket. "That was Father. He needs us to go back as soon as possible."  
  
She frowned slightly, suddenly sensing underlying danger. Taking his arm, she started towards the shelter where they had spent the night. "Well then, Colonel, what are we waiting for?" 


	22. Chapter 21: Peace Interrupted Part Two

CHAPTER 21: PEACE INTERRUPTED PART TWO:  
  
Mara burst into Han and Leia's quarters, her usual calm demeanor absent from her face. Leia looked up as the Jedi ran in, and immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it?" she demanded.  
  
"Pwoe's sending a fleet to Nirauan now."  
  
Leia cursed, knowing that perhaps Jaina was still uncontrollable. She didn't want to think about what could happen to her daughter if Pwoe's men caught her.  
  
"There's more. Theres been an increase in Vong activity near there. I'm willing to bet credits on the scarheads knowing of her presence there."  
  
Leia frowned, "but they can't know. The only way they would know would be if..." she trailed off as a sudden realisation came upon her.  
  
"If someone told them." she heard Han finish for her. Turning she saw him standing in the doorway to their bedroom, looking disheveled, and extremely angry.  
  
Mara spoke up. "Theyre going in two hours. We can get onto the Shadow and the Falcon before them, and get to lightspeed quicker. If we go now, we can get there a few days before them. Luke's ready to get both ships ready now."  
  
Han and Leia shared a grim look, before nodding. "Let's go"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jacen and Vergere sat, silently contemplating what they were about to do. They had received word that they were near Adumar, and from the sense that Jacen had had of his sister earlier, she wasnt that far away. Vergere had concluded that there was a traitor in the New Republic, informing the Vong of the location of the second Solo twin. It hadnt surprised Jacen that much, he'd figured that Viqi Shesh wasn't exactly trustworthy on Duro.  
  
"You ready for this?" Vergere asked. He looked up, suddenly unsure. She simply took his hand, and pressed something into it. Glancing towards it, he saw it was his lightsaber. With the hilt of his Jedi weapon in his hand, he suddenly felt confident. He would help his sister, and get out of this hellhole. Grinning, he met his ally's gaze again. "Ready."  
  
Returning the grin, Vergere stood up, and pulled her own saber from her pocket. Looking towards the door, she shouted something in Vong. In an instant the two guards that had been watching the cell burst in, amphistaffs ready, but the Jedi was ready. Leaping above their strikes, she decapitated them both in two seconds.   
  
Jacen stood, shocked at the two Vong. "What DID you say?" he asked.  
  
Vergere grinned, gesturing for him to follow her. "Hey you! Infidel crud!"  
  
Jacen raised an eyebrow at that, then saw some Vong coming towards them. "I think we need to run."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jag and Jaina reached the house in a matter of minutes, and quickly went to the lounge, where Soontiir waited. "Father." Jag greeted.  
  
Soontiir's face was grim. "The Vong are coming here."  
  
Jag looked stunned "But why here? Nirauan isnt exactly important."  
  
All color drained out of Jaina's face. "Because I'm here. Someone must have known we were going here, and told them."  
  
Soontiir frowned. "I didnt think the New Republic were cooperating with the Yuuzhan Vong now"  
  
Jaina sighed, then walked to the window. "Theres some people who arent exactly adverse to that kind of thing. That slapper Shesh is one of them."  
  
The elder Fel chuckled. "I can see you dont like Viqi Shesh."  
  
"It was because of her that my mother nearly died on Duro."  
  
Jag spoke up. "How long do we have?"  
  
"About a week."  
  
Jaina turned, leaning against the window. "Sir, I'd like to volunteer to defend the planet. If it is because I am here that they are coming, then I feel I should help."  
  
Soontiir considered her for a moment. "Have you any experience in a TIE fighter?"  
  
"Of course," she replied with a grin.  
  
He grinned at the answer. "And as a lieutenant in the Rogues, you had some command experience?"  
  
"A little." Jaina answered, slightly unsure of what he was implying.  
  
He stayed silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you want some more experience?"  
  
"Uh, sir, if i may ask, what are you asking?"  
  
He grinned. "Well, the New Republic Military put you on detached leave. So techinically you are free to serve elsewhere. And I might be able to get you out of the arrest warrants that they have on you."  
  
"Really? How?" she asked, still confused.  
  
His reply was straight to the point. "Join the military here."  
  
Jaina's jaw dropped to the floor. "Uh...I...wow!"  
  
"Of course you would be able to fly, but I think you would do well in a command role as well."  
  
After a few seconds, she managed to speak. "I'm honored sir. What will you have me do?"  
  
"Lead my squadron."  
  
If she had been stunned before then she nearly had a heart attack now. All her life she had dreamed of leading an fighter squadron, and now she'd been offered one of the most famous squadrons ever. "Uh, sir, as a lieutenant, I dont think I would be able to command the attention needed for such a squadron."  
  
He grinned again. "Maybe not, but how about as a Major?" 


	23. Chapter 22: Destiny's Path Taken?

CHAPTER 22: DESTINY'S PATH TAKEN?  
  
The Falcon and the Shadow reverted to sublight close to the Nirauan system. Immediately alarms blared on both ships. Han flicked on the comm as he and Leia began evasive manuevers. "Luke, Mara, I think we got here just in time."  
  
Indeed they had, for a huge Vong fleet was approaching.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jacen and Vergere ran, heading for the nearest ship available. From the senses they were getting, they were at Nirauan. Time was of the essence.  
  
Another Vong patrol ran towards the Jedi, and were killed in an instant. Reaching out with the Force, Jacen tried to call to Jaina, but couldn't find her. He found someone else though, near to the fleet.  
  
"Mom."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Han pulled on the yoke, steering the Falcon closer to the planet. "Leia can I have a reading on that fleet?"  
  
No answer came. "Leia?" he asked, glancing at her.  
  
Leia looked as if she was dreaming. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Jacen!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Luke and Mara sensed their nephew the same instant as Leia. Mara glanced at Luke, grinning. "The boy's got good timing."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jacen and Vergere reached a small ship and climbed into it. Vergere busied herself with prepping the ship whilst the younger Jedi reached out for his family, reassuring them that he was alright. Again, he reached out for his sister, but couldnt find her.  
  
Vergere pressed a few buttons, and the ship lifted off, racing off the worldship and to freedom.  
  
Jacen sat back for a minute, thinking deeply. Worried that he hadnt sensed Jaina. Had anything happened to her? If something had, then there would be hell to pay.  
  
The ship reached space, and headed towards the Falcon and the Shadow. Vergere grinned at her ally, then pressed a switch and spoke.  
  
"Millennium Falcon, Jade Shadow, this is Jedi Knight Vergere, and Jedi Jacen Solo, offering some assistance."  
  
Just then a New Republic fleet reverted to sublight.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Colonel Jagged Fel sat in his clawcraft, ready for take off. Spike Squadron was ready, as was every other squadron in the Remnant fleet. He only hoped they would succeed in their task.  
  
A klaxon blared, and in unison the ships of his squadron rose to meet the enemy. As the ships reached the cold black depths of space, Jag saw that there was a New Republic fleet there, and his heart lightened and sank at the same time. They were here for Jaina, he guessed. As a traitor, no doubt Pwoe had sent a fleet to arrest her. Flicking the comm switch, he said, "Spike Lead to squadron. Prepare to engage the enemy."  
  
Looking over at another squadron, he hoped the leader of that group would stay alive.  
  
Major Jaina Solo, leader of the 181st Imperial TIE Squadron, flicked the comm switch and addressed her group. "181st Lead to squadron. May the Force be with us." She heard a number of murmurings repeating that statement, and tried to stay calm. In the week since she had been given the squadron, she had been extremely happy with her new assignment. The officers had all been respectful, and so...unlike what she may have expected. The Remnant clearly had a different way of dealing with things than the old Empire. She grinned, unable to imagine what her parents would say if they knew she was an officer of a former enemy now. Thoughts of them sent a pang through her, but she shut it away, focusing on the job at hand. Switching the comm back on, she sent orders out. "Split into flights. One flight on me. Fire at will, and take out as many of those Vong bastards as you can."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Falcon, Shadow and Jacen's ship flew as a flight, blazing with weapon fire. Countless coralskippers went down under the barrage. The team of Vergere and Jacen was a flawless one, working in harmony to fly and fire at the skips, taking them down with each lethal shot. Luke and Mara, rumored to be one of the best pilot pair in the galaxy, were living up to their reputation, blowing the enemy into oblivion. Leia opened a channel to the Remnant forces. "Spike Leader this is Falcon."  
  
"Spike Lead here."  
  
"Can I ask where.."  
  
"She's out here flying." Jag knew who Leia was asking for.  
  
"Flying with the Remnant? Wow!" Han exclaimed.  
  
The two heard Jag chuckle slightly. "You'll be a bit surprised I guess..."  
  
"Need a hand, Spike Lead?" Han asked, as the Falcon veered towards that direction.  
  
"Sure can do, sir."  
  
Leia noticed a squadron flying with fantastic skill right near the Vong flagship. "Han, isnt that the 181st Squadron?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like. Fel, I didnt realise your old man was still flying."  
  
"He isnt. He gave the squadron to someone else."  
  
"Oh yeah? Anyone good?"  
  
Fel sounded extremely amused. "I think you would think so sir."  
  
Han and Leia looked puzzled, before coming to the same conclusion. "No way!" they said in unison. Over the comm they heard Jag laughing.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jaina dove the TIE fighter into a tight loop, evading the two coralskippers that were on her tail. "Two, Lead. I got two skips on me."  
  
"Got it Lead!" the pilot cried. Jaina sighed. That one was a green pilot. But a good one too, she mused, seeing him blow the two skips easily.  
  
Heading back to the main battle, she saw a New Republic Star Destroyer near the Remnant fleet, and for a second was filled with anger. They'd come for her, that much she was sure.  
  
Focusing back on the task at hand, she commed Jag. "Spike Lead, 181st Lead."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Switch to private channel, Colonel."  
  
Once he'd done so, she continued. "Thats a Republic fleet there as well."  
  
" I know. There's some friends of yours out here as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I take it you havent reached out in the Force"  
  
Reaching out now, she sensed a mix of emotions from so many pilots and crew. Suddenly she heard a cry through the Force.  
  
Jaina!!!!!!!  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Falcon's comm went as Jacen called his parents. "Jaina's out here!"  
  
"Yeah we just got told. Any idea where she is?" Han asked, as another pile of coralskippers rushed to meet them.  
  
And were destroyed as a flight of TIE fighters flew past them. The Falcon and the Shadow both suddenly heard a familiar voice come through the comm.  
  
"Millennium Falcon, Jade Shadow, this is 181st Leader. I figured old guys like you would need a hand." The tone was wry, calm and collected.  
  
"Yeah, but those younguns these days still dont know how to work the charm", Han retorted.  
  
"Depends on the situation, Falcon," Jaina replied, grinning. Gone were the days of casual banter with her father, and she was glad to have this chance to share that again. "Admiral Pellaeon extends his greetings, by the way, and said you arrived just in time to join the party."  
  
"I'll bet he did," Mara's voice came over the comm, and anothe surge of regret passed through Jaina, reminding her of her past actions. Shaking away the emotion, she steeled herself.  
  
"He says that we are needed on the Chimaera."  
  
"Lets go then," Leia said, as they flew off towards the Remnant flagship. 


	24. Chapter 23: Destiny's Path Taken Part tw...

CHAPTER 23: DESTINY'S PATH TAKEN, PART TWO:  
  
Han, Leia, Mara and Luke landed on the Chimaera and were immediately escorted to a meeting room, where Soontiir Fel and Admiral Pellaeon waited.  
  
"Captain Solo," Soontiir greeted, stepping forward to shake Han's hand. "Been a long time."  
  
"Yeah, it has, Soontiir. Still flying? Or has old age caught up?"  
  
Fel grinned. "Yes, I'm still flying. I'm working in the fleet command now though."  
  
Pellaeon spoke up, "We're grateful for the support the New Republic fleet is giving."  
  
Mara snorted. "They're not there to help the Remnant."  
  
Soontiir looked as if he'd known already. "I know. Jag and Jaina told me"  
  
Pellaeon looked confused. Soontiir clarified for him, "Theyre after our Jedi ally, it seems."  
  
Han spoke up. "Pwoe won't let her off lightly."  
  
Soontiir smiled. "Don't worry about that. She's safe. They can't harm her as long as she is here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Before any reply could come to Leia's question, Jag walked in. "75% of the Vong forces are destroyed, and they're starting to retreat, but theres a ship thats gone towards the planet."  
  
An instant later, Jaina walked in, wearing the flightsuit of a TIE pilot, and the rank insignia of a Major in the Imperial Fleet. Tossing a salute to Pellaeon, she handed a datapad to Soontiir. Her family sat, stunned by the appearance. Jaina wore no lightsaber, which signalled some distance from the Jedi.  
  
She spoke quietly to Soontiir, and Han leaned over to Leia and whispered, "well well, our daughters an Imperial officer. How much could we have won if we'd bet on that when the twins were born?"  
  
Mara grinned, hearing it. "Quite a lot, I'd expect. I wonder if anyone placed a wager on it."  
  
"Probably. They'll be rolling in the credits now." Leia replied.  
  
Han's comlink beeped, and he pulled it from his belt. "Solo."  
  
"Dad, is Jaina there?" Jacen's voice came through. He and Vergere were still out in the fight, blowing countless Vong ships.  
  
"Yeah, but I think she's busy."  
  
"Thats ok, I just wanted to know if she was there." Jacen sounded worried about her. No surprise there, as he'd always been overprotective of his twin.  
  
He signed off as Jaina and Soontiir finished their talk, and Jaina walked out, tossing another salute to Pellaeon on the way out. Soontiir looked slightly worried, but there was conviction in his expression. He looked at Jag, who was looking unusually concerned. "I never thought I'd see the day that a girl would have you worried."  
  
Han looked at Jag sternly, and the younger Fel paled. "I think we need to talk, Colonel. Where's she going anyway?"  
  
"A base in the caves. Its best that she lies low for a few days, and she needs to sort something out. I think it would be best if someone met with her once she's completed." Soontiir looked at the Jedi. "I think its a Jedi matter, so perhaps one of your group could go?"  
  
"I will." Mara immediately spoke up. "I need to talk to her anyway." She looked at Leia. "You want to come as well? I expect you two need to discuss some stuff as well. I don't think with Pwoe here, we will have any other time."  
  
"Yeah, why not? I'm sure the men can survive without us." Leia replied wryly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jaina landed in the secret base quickly, scanning the area for signs of activity. Assured that there were no enemy, she got out of the TIE Interceptor and walked quickly to a hidden door in the cave base. Opening it, she slipped through to get to a fully operational base.   
  
She quickly walked through the corridors of the base, until she came to a chamber, which was abandoned. Shutting the door, she turned on the lights and saw a package lying in the center of the empty room. Grinning, she walked over to it, and sat down, unwrapping the package.  
  
There was a note attached to it, from Soontiir  
  
  
Jaina,   
  
Here are the parts you asked for. I'll make sure you have complete isolation as requested.  
  
Soontiir.  
  
Turning to the parts, memories emerged from the last time she had done this. She'd been 14 then, full of enthusiasm and energy. How she had changed since then. Her gaze drew across the cylindrical case, and the power packs that lay before her. The last task of a Jedi was famed to be the construction of a lightsaber. She had already completed that, but in the last few days, she had become uncomfortable with the one she wore, unwilling to use it now it had the blood of friends on it. So she had destroyed it, and asked Soontiir for any spare parts that she could use.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a jewel she had made a few days before, in the spare time she'd had from the squadron. Taking a deep breath, she set to work. 


	25. Chapter 24: Forgiveness Offered

CHAPTER 24: FORGIVENESS OFFERED:  
  
Tsavong Lah stood, raging on the worldship. Nom Anor was dead, at Jaina Solo's hand. Jacen Solo had escaped, with the help of his supposedly loyal Vergere. And now they were facing defeat at Nirauan. For the last day, his ships had been decimated. He wanted revenge. Walking to an aide, he ordered a legion of troops sent down to the planet. Grinning, he turned to see a human woman walk to him. "Viqi Shesh," he rumbled. "I trust you wish to join the landing party?"  
  
The Kuati senator smiled evilly. "I want revenge on Leia Organa Solo. And I shall have it."  
  
"Then go, and have your revenge."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jacen and Vergere saw the ship of warriors heading down and looked at each other, alarmed. Vergere slapped the comm. "Chimaera, we have unwanted company approaching the planet."  
  
Pellaeon answered immediately. "We see it. Spike Squadron, intercept it."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Leia and Mara flew across the planet's surface in the Shadow, to meet with Jaina. Soontiir had given them a safe place to land, though it was a fair distance from the base where the young Jedi was currently.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two women, each one unwilling to speak their minds about the situation.  
  
It was typically Mara who broke the tension. "Ok, lets hear it," she said.  
  
Leia raised her head, to look quizzically at her sister in law. "What?"  
  
"Whatever's on your mind. Its driving me nuts."  
  
The blunt reply made Leia grin for a second, then she sobered. "Do you really think shes come back?"  
  
Mara shrugged. "I dont know. I think she doesn't know herself."  
  
They landed at the location given to them, and were met by a Chiss pilot, who led them to a speeder, and gave them directions to the base. Launching quickly, Mara muttered "Nothing like good service."  
  
"There IS a battle going on, you know." Leia retorted.  
  
"Wow, really? I never would have guessed." came the predicably sarcastic reply, but was quickly followed by a laugh. "Jaina certainly knows how to get into these situations."  
  
"That's because she's Han's daughter."  
  
"Ok, so when she's being insane and mad, she's Han's kid, but when she's all angelic, she's yours, right?" Mara asked, a knowing grin on her face.  
  
"Of course! Mother's perogative." Leia shot back, returning the grin.   
  
They reached the base, and saw another Chiss standing there. "Ambassador Organa Solo? There's a comm call for you from the Chimaera. Its urgent."  
  
Leia looked at Mara. "Go," the Jedi Master said. "I'll go talk to her, and you can come brief us after Pellaeon's done."  
  
Leia nodded and followed the officer, leaving Mara alone, looking for Jaina. No sign of her anywhere near here, so she decided on the other option and reached out through the Force to her. There was a faint presence about a kilometer away, and so Mara decided to walk there, Jedi senses investigating. The presence seemed to be coming out of a trance, which made the Jedi a little curious.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Mara stopped as the presence vanished. She wasn't far from where she had sensed it, so unhooked the saber at her hip and walked forward. Seeing a hidden door in the wall, she used the Force to unlock it and walked through.   
  
The room was empty, large enough to be a training room. Mara frowned, not knowing what in blazes was going on. Taking a few steps forward, she suddenly stopped as the presence came back again. Turning, she saw the door close, and a saber ignited, illuminating Jaina's features in the now darkened room.   
  
For a long moment, neither spoke. Then Jaina deactivated the saber and said "Lights". The room was filled with bright light, momentarily dazzling the elder Jedi. When the stars had cleared, she saw that her apprentice was walking around the room, eyes closed, head bowed.   
  
Mara simply decided to sit down and wait for her niece to talk, and so plopped down onto the floor in a meditation posture. Jaina stopped walking, sensing the action, and raised her head, looking in her Master's direction.   
  
"New saber?" Mara asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Jaina looked slowly at the hilt, then ignited it once more. The blade was a peculiar blue-violet hue, unique in the order. It was a blade she was proud of. "Yes. I...didn't feel comfortable with the old one."  
  
Mara nodded, sensing a sudden regret. That saber had been used to kill allies. "Seems to be a better one. Can I?"  
  
Jaina considered her for a moment, and Mara was slightly stung to see the cool demeanour on her face. Then, she extinguished the blade and walked over, offering the hilt. Taking it, Mara looked at it. She noted the design of it, so much like the one she had built herself, so long ago. "Nice design."  
  
The cool facade vanished for an instant. "You would like it. It was based on yours."  
  
Still gazing at the saber, Mara decided she was tired of skirting the issue. "So, what's going on?"  
  
Jaina seemed confused by the question. "What do you mean? If you mean, about me joining the Remnant.."  
  
"No, I was referring to this whole dark side thing. You DO know what Pwoe has planned for you?"  
  
Raising her head, Mara saw Jaina turn away, but not before seeing the blood drain out of her face. "I heard stuff.  
  
"Lucky for you that Fel and Pellaeon are ready to defend you." Mara added, as Jaina leaned against a wall, letting the tone cool slightly.  
  
She saw her niece flinch at that. "I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"Noone said you did."  
  
"But they imply it." Her niece walked away from the wall, a sudden blazing fire in her eyes. "You know, from the day I was born, there was this huge expectation that I would do great things."  
  
Mara knew. Everyone had talked about it. "Must be hard." she said.  
  
"Hard." the word came out as a curse. "It was the reason we never got a real childhood, that we couldnt live the way we wanted to, the reason why Anakin died. He died because he had too much pressure on him, and he strove to prove that he was capable of fulfilling the expectations."  
  
"The reason why you strike out?" Mara asked. Her niece's gaze settled on her for a moment, and for the first time in so long, the cold, calm mask was gone. In its place was a tormented soul, raging, in pain, and with desperate hopes that she knew could be destroyed by people she called allies.  
  
"No." she said after a long moment. "I strike out against the Vong. I hate them." The emotion in the Jedi's voice was almost overwhelming. Pain, rage, hatred. "Is it so wrong of me to hate them? They took away something that they shouldn't have."  
  
"In the end, hate solves nothing. It leaves nothing to live for." Mara replied, reaching out to her niece's mind. The barriers were still up, but not as much. Interesting.  
  
Jaina sat down, five meters from her Master, and ran a hand through her hair wearily. For a long moment there was silence. "I'm sorry." she said. "For what happened in the duel."  
  
Mara looked at her quizzically. "I don't think we could have stopped it."  
  
"I didn't mean about the way it turned into a brawl, I meant the reaction I had when our presences joined."  
  
Mara looked confused. "You know, I never knew actually what happened."  
  
"Simple, you unconsciously found yourself in the one place noones allowed into." Jaina replied. "My mind."  
  
"Those were your thoughts?" Mara asked. Jaina shook her head. "My nightmares. Visions. I'm still trying to figure out how we managed to get into that mess."  
  
"So basically you freaked and threw me out, right?" Mara concluded.  
  
"No, I didn't do anything. At least, I didnt do it consciously. I figured it might be a reflex reaction. To stop Jedi from getting at my thoughts." She winced slightly.  
  
Mara sighed. "You're way too closed up, you know that? You need to let things out more. Maybe that's why you're so...I don't know. Only you know that one."  
  
Jaina frowned, considering her words, then looked up again. "Is Mom here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's taking a comm call. Figured if we started duelling again, she should get out of the way."  
  
A look of intense agony flashed across the girl's face, surprising Mara. "I guess I've stuffed up big time. Must be a Solo trait," she managed, and Mara saw the tears that threatened to fall. She walked over to the Jedi and embraced her, forgiveness and support flowing from her into her niece.  
  
From outside the door, Leia wiped away tears as she heard the two talking. 


	26. Chapter 25: Treacherous Allies Defeated

CHAPTER 25: TREACHEROUS ALLIES DEFEATED:  
  
Viqi Shesh stood, on a cliff looking over the supposedly secret Chiss base. The fools, she mused. Didn't they see how superior she and her allies were? Well, she considered, at least SHE was.  
  
Beside her, a Yuuzhan Vong commander stood. "The warmaster expects no less than successful capture, Senator," he rumbled.  
  
Viqi nodded. "I've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time, Commander. Fear not, we SHALL deliver Jaina Solo to Tsavong Lah."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Leia started into the room when alarms suddenly blared. Mara and Jaina jumped up, the latter wiping her eyes, and instantly going into action mode. A Chiss lieutenant strode in quickly. "Major Solo, we have intruders."  
  
All three women stretched out with the Force and sensed nothing. "Great," Mara muttered. "More scarheads."  
  
Jaina sensed something else though. "And a certain Senator too," she said, surprise in her tone. Leia and Mara looked confused. "Viqi Shesh." she clarified, her voice dull. The other two reached out again, and saw what she was referring to. Leia looked determined, Mara looked raging. "I want that...witch dead!" she growled.   
  
"Don't we all?" Leia and Jaina said at the same time.  
  
"Major?" the lieutenant said.  
Jaina sighed, and pulled her comm, walking over to the officer. Mara and Leia pulled their sabers and blasters, ready for action. Leia spoke quietly to Mara. "You talked?"  
  
"Yeah. You must have heard some of it." Mara replied, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"The call was to inform us that Vong were on the way. As if we didn't expect them already."  
  
"We could have been given more time to get a better party started," Mara complained.   
  
Jaina finished her conversation, and walked over to her mother and aunt, pulling her saber and igniting the blade. "Guess we have a few Vong and a treacherous cow to fight."  
  
A sudden yell stopped any more comments, as they spotted Vong coming towards them. Leia immediately started firing at the weak spots in the armor, killing 5 in seconds. Mara dove in with her saber, with a feral expression. Jaina....  
  
Jaina did nothing. Something called to her now, she didn't know what it was, the Force perhaps. Peace suddenly flowed through her, and she knew now, that whatever happened, her destiny would be on the light.   
  
Then she heard Anakin's voice.   
  
Fall in, Jaina....  
  
What? Fall in? What the hell was he talking about? Then she saw the saber in her hand, and understood.  
  
The barriers in her mind fell, and for the first time in so long, she felt the Force fully, felt its light flood her. A kind of intense joy passed across her, as she took a step forward, then another, and another as a Vong ran towards her...  
  
Suddenly the Vong slowed, and she was able to just step aside, bring the blade up and chop his head off. Ok, she thought, either he is slowing or I'm speeding up.   
  
Mara and Leia continued to fight, wondering what the hell Jaina was doing. Suddenly a blur rushed past Mara, brought the saber up in a rapidly smooth motion and decaptitated a warrior. Mara and Leia stopped, sensing Jaina wouldn't need any help with this one.  
  
The Force continued to flow intensely through the young Jedi, as the fight became a dance between light and darkness. More warriors came, and she struck them down so easily. Why had all the fights in the past been harder than this? she wondered briefly, before pausing momentarily to ready herself for more, before realising that there WASN'T any more warriors. Coming back to reality, she saw Leia and Mara, looking stunned. "Wow," they both said in unison. Jaina simply sighed, before looking at the entrance, where someone stood. Her expression suddenly changed from a vaguely peaceful one to sheer anger. "Senator." she gritted out.  
  
Viqi smiled, seeing the young Jedi's reaction. "And here I thought anger was of the dark side," she commented nastily.  
  
A sudden urge to tear the traitor's head off came upon Jaina, before she felt Mara warn her. A slight hint of amusement passed through her as she realised that her Master wanted a piece of the action.  
  
Viqi called for someone behind her, momentarily taking the focus from the 3 Jedi. Big mistake. Leia instantly raised her blaster as Mara fired a shot, taking the senator in the stomach. Leia's shot hit slightly above that. Yet the senator simply staggered, bleeding but still alive. Mara looked distinctly unpleased.   
  
Viqi's gaze was focused not on the two that had shot her, but on the young woman, whose lightsaber was back on. Suddenly knowing what Jaina was to do, she turned and started to run.  
  
Jaina gave her a few seconds, then hurled the saber at Viqi. The blade cartwheeled through the air at phenomenal speed, before hitting Viqi, going through her. The senator crashed to the floor, dead instantly. Calling the saber back to her hand, she regarded her weapon for a second. She definitely liked this one better than the last.  
  
Mara spoke up, breaking the silence. "Nice throw."  
  
"I seem to remember being criticised for a throw like that in training," Jaina replied wryly.  
  
"I think we can kinda overlook that," Mara shot back, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, it did some good" Leia added, a smile on her face.  
  
Jaina didn't smile, her focus too great on the pain and hate still. Her comm beeped, distracting her from the emotions. "Yes?" she snapped, harsher than she intended.  
  
"Oh that's great Jaina, attack your dad," Han's voice came through.  
  
"Sorry. What's up?"  
  
"We're heading your way, but we have some company you wouldn't like."  
  
"Pwoe?"  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
"Great. Just bloody great." she muttered. "I think we have a load of Vong here as well."  
  
Any comment Han made was silenced by the saber igniting in Mara's hand, coming up to intercept a sudden blow from the warrior that Viqi had been talking to. 


	27. Chapter 26: Return of a Jedi...

CHAPTER 26: RETURN OF A JEDI....  
  
Pwoe and his men walked through the base to see an entire legion of Vong already there. Pulling their blasters, his soldiers charged, but Pwoe stood still, unwilling to get his hands dirty. Spotting a speeder pull up, he saw Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and several other Jedi that had just landed get out. Pwoe grinned slightly. So the traitor Jedi was here after all. He had been beginning to wonder if she was or not.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The space battle was won, but Vergere and Jacen knew work still needed to be done on the surface. Steering their ship towards the Chiss base, Vergere said, "I think your sister has a lot of people after her at the moment," gesturing to where the others were.  
  
"Oh my stars..." Jacen murmured. He hadn't known about the Republics bounty on her until a few hours ago, and the sight was kind of weird. Pwoe and his men were there, defending against the Vong-well, Pwoe was just standing there, predicably. His father and uncle were climbing out of a speeder with Zekk, Tenel Ka, Lowie and some other man who he recognized from holos. Soontiir Fel, he guessed.   
  
Reaching out to his sister, he found her about 500 meters away from the others, with Leia and Mara. Hopefully they had talked to her, because he had a feeling that there wasnt going to be much time to do so right now.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Han and Luke glared at Pwoe, furious of his actions. "Senator, with all due respect, this is a Jedi matter." Luke gritted out.  
  
Pwoe chose to ignore him, looking elsewhere, at Zekk. "Thank you, for telling me where on this hellhole she went."  
  
Zekk looked sick. Sick with himself. Han looked as if he was about to murder him. Luke said nothing. He hoped Jaina didn't find out how Pwoe had discovered her location.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jaina, Leia and Mara stood, looking at the aftermath of the brief skirmish they had just had. "That was kinda fun," Mara commented.  
  
Jaina looked up, sensing the others. A sudden thought occured to her. "Just how did Pwoe find out I was here?"  
  
The other two shrugged, totally at a loss. Through the Force, Jaina felt someone begging for forgiveness. Guilt and remorse flowed through the presence.  
  
"Who's that?" Leia asked, as she and Mara felt it too. Jaina dropped to her knees, recognizing the presence, and the message behind it. "That bastard." she whispered. Zekk. Zekk, one of her truest friends, had betrayed her. Betrayed her to that....scum Pwoe. Yet, she wasn't angry. Simply sad, that he had done it.   
  
she heard his voice through the Force. Leia and Mara looked confused still, unable to determine the presence from this distance.  
  
I trusted you. I would have died for you, and you sold me out. You told him. Why, Zekk? Why? she asked.  
  
I had no choice. He was going to come anyway, and search everywhere  
  
She broke off the connection, and looked up to see the other two, gazing at her in concern. Forcing a grin, she struggled to her feet. "Looks like an old friend sold me out. How ironic."  
  
"Who?" Leia and Mara asked.  
  
"Zekk. Trust a jealous ex boyfriend to do that." Jaina sighed. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, in a way.   
  
Mara looked angry. "Thats the problem with men. They let their egos get in the way of common sense."  
  
"Do they have common sense?" Jaina commented, with a slight grin.  
  
"Well, no. They're men." Leia answered. Jaina saw a look in her eyes, and sensed that Leia needed to talk to her. Now wasn't the time, she knew. They were in a battle.  
  
"Oh no..." Mara said, as more Vong came along. The three women sighed. Sometimes, they wished the men would come along and do the hard work.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Han and Luke noticed that most of the Vong troops were going off into the main base. Looking at each other, they both realised who was there. "Jaina."  
  
Calling to the other Jedi, they set off at a run, leaving the other Vong with the soldiers. Soontiir called his phalanx from his comm, and set off after Han and Luke.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jacen and Vergere ran out of the ship, sabers drawn. Immediately they helped take the rest of the Vong down. In the sky, Jacen saw a clawcraft begin to land. Vergere started to run towards the other battle, but Jacen suddenly stopped, sensing something pivotal was about to happen. Breaking into a sprint, he ran towards the battle as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The three women fought fiercely, the Force flowing through each of them. Warrior after warrior fell as their sabers and blasters hit with deadly accuracy.   
  
They stood, having a respite yet again, grim, yet composed. "I guess they don't give up easily," Mara complained.  
  
Jaina sensed something through the Force. A warning, but not concerning her. Leia and Mara started to turn around, as her danger sense screamed. The two women stopped, seeing her freeze, and in an instant, Jaina saw what was warning her. A Yuuzhan Vong warrior was throwing his amphistaff at Leia, who still had her back turned, vulnerable to his strike.  
  
Suddenly everything became slow motion again. Jaina suddenly felt her feet leave the ground, as she launched herself at Leia, a scream leaving her lips. She saw Mara start to turn back, and see the amphistaff hurtle towards Leia.  
  
A voice echoed in Jaina's mind, Syal's voice, she realised. Her mind flashed back to the conversation they had had a few days before, and the words she had said slammed into her, the meaning finally hitting her...  
  
  
  
She realised, now, in this moment, that it was the same, the other way round. All the horrible things she had said to Leia over the last 3 years went away with this one action, the only thing she could do, to make things alright again.   
  
Another voice appeared, the little voice that so annoyed her sometimes.   
  
  
  
Excruciating pain tore through her as she reached Leia, pushing her away from the amphistaff, and it hit her instead. She heard someone scream in pain, dimly realising it was herself. Blackness threatened to overcome her, as time speeded up again, and the two hit the floor, rolling across it.  
  
She heard Mara yell to her, but she no longer heard her. Pulling out the amphistaff which was in her side, she saw the mass of blood, and felt sick. Looking up, she saw dozens of Vong warriors in front of her.  
  
The Force called to her, and she knew her destiny. Falling into its sweet depths, she ignited her saber and charged. 


	28. Chapter 27: Former Enemies' Aid

CHAPTER 27: FORMER ENEMIES' AID:  
  
Luke and Han stopped, hearing Jacen and Vergere running behind them. "Dad!" Jacen yelled, embracing his father fiercely. For a brief second they stood there, the rift that was once between them gone. Then Jacen pulled away, and Han saw the urgency in his son's expression. "Jaina's injured."   
  
Han's heart sank at the news. "How bad?"  
  
"I don't know. I think she saved Mom or something."  
  
They ran even faster, drawing weapons, hearing Pwoe yelling as his men ran after them. Then they saw the Vong, and stopped as they witnessed something spectacular. Jaina was taking on hundreds of Vong single handedly, and winning.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Force surged through the young Jedi, filling her with a strange joy, as it had only minutes earlier. Every fear, angry emotion and pain went away as the light flooded her, and she became totally lost in the maelstrom of the Force.   
  
Countless warriors went down, as she leaped and kicked out in a dance of sheer power.   
  
She saw Mara and Leia join the fight, furiously hacking their way through the Vong. From another direction, she saw others, her father, uncle and friends, join in, weapons drawn.   
  
The pain and shock from her wound started to affect her concentration. Shavit, she thought. I'm going out just like Anakin.  
  
As soon as she thought that, she felt someone call out to her, strengthening her with the Force.   
  
  
  
she thought.  
  
His wry reply came to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him leap above the Vong to reach her side, his saber now flashing with hers. Simultaneously they reached out for the other, their senses merging. Fighting back to back, she felt him try to stop some of the bleeding from her wound, as they continued to beat the Vong back. Their emotions flowed into each other, their joy of their reunion, and their pain over Anakin's loss.  
  
Coming back to reality, they saw that the Vong all lay dead. Everyone else was looking at them, amazed. Jacen walked over to a wall and leaned against it, exhausted. He saw Jaina stagger, her face ashen from the shock and exhaustion, as her legs buckled.  
  
Pwoe started towards her, blaster drawn, to be stopped by Soontiir stepping into his path. "Move now, General," the Senator growled.  
  
"I think not."  
  
"I'm here to arrest Lieutenant Solo."  
  
Soontiir looked angry. "You may arrest Lieutenant Solo, but you will not arrest Major Solo."  
  
Pwoe looked confused, then saw the Imperial insignia on Jaina's clothes.  
  
"This is...an...outrage! Let me through!" the Quarren yelled.  
  
"Not unless you wish to spark a new war between the Remnant and the Republic. I don't think the Republic could take that, really. Do you?" A new voice cut in. Admiral Gilad Pellaeon stood, glaring at Pwoe. Jag ran behind him, rushing to Jaina's side.  
  
"I didn't know you were that popular with Pellaeon," Jag whispered as he helped her to lean against a wall.  
  
"Neither did I," she managed, as the Imperial Admiral and Senator continued to argue.  
  
He looked at her injury. "Shavit, Jaina, why do you have to get yourself into trouble all the time?"  
  
She grinned, and for a second she looked like her father. "Solo trait, I guess."  
  
He looked scared. "I'll be alright, you know." she said, holding him close.   
  
"You'd better. For a second there, I thought I was going to lose you." He looked nervous, something which put Jaina on edge slightly. Then suddenly she looked at him, really looked at him for the first time, and suddenly she was grinning, a deep joy evident in her eyes. "I've been so stupid," she muttered, with a slight laugh. Why hadn't she seen it in her heart earlier? The days spent with him here, why hadn't she seen it then? Why did it have to be now, when she was injured and he was scared and the whole galaxy was fighting over her?  
  
"What is it?" his voice cut into her thoughts, and she realised she never wanted to have a day without that voice. Without him.  
  
"I...I just realised some stuff which I should have known a long time ago."  
  
He looked confused, and she grinned. "I love you."  
  
For a second there, he looked stunned. She simply reached out and kissed him, taking refuge in his arms. He pulled away, and for a second, she was scared. Scared he didn't feel the same way. Then he grinned, and she saw there were tears in his eyes. "You do?"  
  
She nodded, tears in her own eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her, saying without words that the feelings were reciprocated. When they finally parted, he whispered, "I love you too."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Pwoe looked defeated. The Imperial Remnant was clearly on Jaina's side, though he saw no reason as to why they were so supportive. Han was looking smugly at the Quarren, with his blaster in hand, warning the Senator off his daughter.   
  
Soontiir and Pwoe left with Pellaeon, to talk. Han grinned slightly, before seeing where Jaina was, and WHO Jaina was with.  
  
From the look of things, Han decided that it was fair to say that his little girl had developed an affection for Jagged Fel. Toying with the blaster, he wondered briefly if he should shoot the Fel kid just to warn him off.   
  
Then he saw the look of pure love on Jaina's face, and suddenly his heart melted. "Well, what do you know. Mara and Leia were right," he murmured to himself. Well, the Fel kid would survive-for now. He'd have to get a talk on carbonite freezing later just so he knew where he stood concerning Han.  
  
Leia walked over to him, exhausted. "What is it?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"I'm going to have to give that kid a warning later about carbonite freezing."  
  
"You're so mean," Leia smiled slightly.  
  
Han looked at her. "As far as I recall, I got a worse reception from my future father in law. In comparison, I think I'm being kinda lenient."  
  
"Uh-huh. And what makes you think they're gonna marry, nerfherder?"  
  
"He'd be crazy not to."  
  
"And you'd actually...let them?" Leia asked, in mock shock.  
  
"Hmm...well..maybe." Han considered, gripping his blaster like a club, and mock glaring at the young couple, who were now very aware of his presence. 


	29. Chapter 28: Family Reunited

CHAPTER 28: FAMILY REUNITED:  
  
The next two days were a blur. Pwoe and his cronies had left, seething with anger, but unable to do anything given the Remnant's stance against them. All that was left for the rest of them was to recover from the battle. Jacen and Vergere had been debriefed, after being cleared by the medics on Nirauan. Jaina had been dumped into a bacta tank for her injuries, and would be out of it the following day.   
  
Leia stood in the medic center, watching her daughter float in the bacta tank. The exchanges between the two in the past two years resurfaced, with the bitter feelings, and almost hate between them. A feeling of deep remorse penetrated her, as she relived the moment she had struck her daughter. The same daughter that, only two days ago, had saved her life. Had nearly given her own life to stop the Vong from taking Leia from her.  
  
"May I join you?" A voice cut into her thoughts. Leia turned to see a blond haired woman enter the room, and vaguely recognized her. "Have we met?" she asked.  
  
The woman chuckled. "No, Princess Leia, but you may have seen my holodramas." She extended her hand. "Syal Antilles Fel. Or, Wynna Starflare, if that helps."  
  
Leia shook her hand, slightly amazed. "Wedge didn't tell me about that secret."  
  
Syal's grin was all Corellian. "Not many people knew." She looked at the tank, where the unconscious Jedi was submerged. "You know, I knew she was going to do what she did, if the scenario arose."  
  
"You did?" Leia's tone was slightly incredulous.   
  
"She stayed with us when she arrived here. She and I talked about a lot of things. She said she was sorry for the way you two have been together lately."  
  
"She's not the only one." Leia sighed.  
  
"In the end, I told her something about mothers being able to forgive, no matter what. I don't think she really understood what I meant."  
  
"Jaina's one of those people that tend to misread things sometimes."  
  
"Perhaps. But she certainly knows now." Syal smiled knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leia asked.  
  
Syal sighed, then sat down on the bench nearby. "In the end, its the same the other way round. The kids can forgive the parents for whatever they've done, as well."  
  
Leia shook her head. "Not for what I did."  
  
Syal continued, her gaze boring into Leia. "Do you really think that? Because she wouldn't have been prepared to give her life for yours, if she couldn't forgive. I think she realised the meaning of what I said when she had the choice to either save you or let you die. The choice she made signifies how she felt about that."  
  
Leia considered that for a moment. "Still, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Of course. But things have changed since you two last talked. I think you can expect a different Jaina to the one you fought with."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two days later:  
  
Jaina was now out of the tank, but was still unconscious in a healing trance. Han and Leia walked to the room that she had been assigned, returning from another debriefing.   
  
They stopped outside the door, and Leia looked up at him. "I need to talk to her alone." Her eyes pleaded for understanding.  
  
Luckily the old scoundrel had some heart. "Go ahead. Tell her I want to see her once she's up and about."  
  
Leia grinned, then walked into the room. Seeing that Jaina was still out of it, she sat down, and looked at the things that had been left on the table next to the bed. There was Jaina's lightsaber and blaster, and a few holos that she took with her wherever she went. Picking them up, she looked at them. The first was a picture of the twins and Anakin, shortly after their graduation from the academy. Jacen was pulling a funny face, Jaina looked slightly exasperated, and Anakin looked...like Anakin. The same intense boy he always had been. For a brief moment she gazed, fixated by the sight of the children, that would never be reunited again.   
  
So engrossed in the holo was she, that she didn't notice that Jaina was now awake, and was looking over at the holos, a guarded expression on her face. "I don't know why I take them with me, you know." she said quietly, and Leia jumped, startled. Jaina looked slightly amused for a second. "Scared you?" she asked.  
  
"Who, me? Never." Leia replied, with an innocent expression so much like her husband.   
  
For a long moment there was silence, both wanting to say something, but neither able to get the words out. When they both at last spoke, the apologies came simulataneously.  
  
"Jaina, I'm-"  
  
"Mom I-"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"No, you first."  
  
The two started laughing, amused by the whole irony. Then Jaina sobered, and reached for her mother's hand. "All the things I've said in the last two years, I should never have said. I don't know why I said them. Maybe its one of those evil immature things. All I can say is sorry. Syal said some stuff that I didn't realise the meaning of until that Vong threw the amphistaff at you."  
  
"She said. Look, I haven't been exactly the best mother in the world, and I guess I'm paying for that now-"  
  
"Don't. Don't say that." Jaina's eyes filled with tears at that remark. "What happened, happened. In the end you weren't to blame. I just blamed you then because...because there was noone else to blame. I can't begin to describe how sorry I am for that."  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you..."  
  
"I deserved it. For all that stuff I said. You should have done it a bit harder though." Jaina smirked slightly.  
  
No more words were needed, as mother drew daughter into a strong embrace, and tears flowed silently. After a few moments, Leia broke the silence. "By the way, your father is gunning for a certain young man of yours."  
  
"He isn't, is he?" Jaina looked horrified. "Oh no, he hasn't done the old carbonite freezing talk yet has he?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Not yet? Oh crap...." Jaina looked scared. Leia broke into peals of laughter at her daughter's expression, before embracing her again. "Don't worry. He likes Jag."  
  
Jaina looked incredulous. "Dad, like Jag? Must be an impostor." 


	30. Chapter 29: Futures Rebuilt

CHAPTER 29: FUTURES REBUILT:  
  
The next few days were hectic. Admiral Pellaeon had announced that the Remnant Forces would be returning to aid the Republic in the fight against the Vong. This meant that Jaina and Jag would be going with them, in their official capacities of squadron commanders. Wedge and Soontiir had discussed the two, and had made up a plan on how to get the two into both the Imperial and Republic affairs without Pwoe interfering.  
  
Jaina walked into one of the hangars, just released from the med center. Over the last few days, she had not had any time to speak with many people, including her father, and so she walked now towards the Falcon, her strides full of purpose.  
  
As she neared the ship, she heard some banging, and a stream of Corellian curses coming from somewhere in the ship. Shaking her head in amusement, she walked up the ramp and grinned, as she saw her father, covered in grease, looking extremely annoyed with the ship.  
  
"Just like old times," she said quietly, and he turned, seeing her leaning against a bulkhead.  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled. "This ship still mucks around when I don't want it to."  
  
She looked at the systems he was trying to fix, mind going into the mode of mechanical genius, and walked over to it, rerouting a few wires. "Try it now," she said. With a slightly incredulous look, he went over to a console and pressed a few buttons. The systems shot to life. He sighed, and shook his head. "Trust you to be able to solve this junkheap," he said, with a slightly proud grin.  
  
She sent him a lopsided grin in return. "But of course," she snickered. "I'm my father's daughter. Maybe if you meet him sometime, he can show you how to fix this thing,"  
  
He chuckled, amused by the slight sarcasm, then sobered. "You know, I'm sorry for the things I said."  
  
"You shouldn't be. I'm the one who should apologize."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Jaina broke it. "You know, I never saw what us kids put you through until I came here."  
  
"Must be a Fel thing. On that note..." Han's voice turned a bit deadly.  
  
"Don't kill him, Dad." Jaina heard desperation in her voice, and suddenly Han laughed. Jaina looked confused.  
  
"I had a word with him when you were in the med center. We understand each other."  
  
"So you didn't kill him? Oh gods, I never thought it would happen. The day Han Solo more or less accepts his daughter's choice of suitor."  
  
"Accept? Hmm..well that will take a bit of effort." Han grinned. "I gave him the old..."  
  
"Carbonite talk?" Jaina completed for him. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Han laughed, and the two of them walked down the ramp. "Well, its a father's perogative. At least I didn't do what your mother's father did. I think young Fel got off lightly." He snickered as he threw an arm around Jaina's shoulders.  
  
"This is unbelievable. You must have something up your sleeve. No way can you be Han Solo."  
  
Han adopted an innocent expression, and they saw Leia walking towards them, clearly amused by the talk. 


	31. Chapter 30: Love and Loyalties Reaffirme...

CHAPTER 30: LOVE AND LOYALTY REAFFIRMED:  
  
Jaina walked from her parents' quarters, tired yet at peace. Happy that steps had been taken to heal the rift between herself and them, she resolved to heal some more rifts. But first, some moral support was needed.  
  
In 5 minutes she found herself in the hangar again, walking towards a certain Clawcraft. From the banging that she could hear, it seemed the Falcon wasn't the only ship that had been banged up.   
  
She stood next to it, seeing Jag underneath the craft, banging away at the hull. Waiting for him to notice her, she gave up after 2 minutes and cleared her throat loudly. Startled, Jag raised his head quickly and promptly made contact with the Clawcraft. Jaina winced as he gave a loud yelp and emerged clutching his forehead.  
  
"Sorry," she said, crouching down as he started to sit up, grimacing.  
  
"Its ok, its just a knock," he said, not noticing the blood. Jaina did however, and stood up, pulling him towards the Falcon. "There's a medkit in the Falcon. Come on."  
  
"I'm fine.."  
  
"Yeah, right. I guess you can't see the blood then, huh?"  
  
He gave a sigh, and she grinned, dragging him into the ship. He sat down as she went over to a bulkhead and got the medkit. She plopped onto the hologame table, facing him, and suddenly he liked being alone with her once more.  
  
"Here," she said, pressing a bandage to the cut. "It should stop in a few seconds, depending on how effective my healing powers are." as she spoke she reached out with the Force to stop the bleeding.  
  
Jag grinned as she concentrated, and tried to stop the emotions from overcoming him. Did she realise the effect she had on him?  
  
She stopped, and looked at him, innocence radiating from her, but also suddenly, mischief. He raised an eyebrow, and a wicked grin appeared on her face. Leaning over for a kiss, he slid his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Lost in the passion, they didn't notice the approach of some certain parents.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Han and Soontiir were debating the merits of ships, whilst their long suffering wives were discussing the merits, or lack of, of husbands.  
  
As they approached the Falcon, Leia stopped suddenly, as she felt two presences already in the ship. The other three looked at her, as she suddenly blushed.   
  
"Leia?" Han asked.  
  
"I think our kids are talking." Leia replied, wryly.  
  
Han looked angry. "On...on MY ship? Sith, I let them be all honorable, then they go and....on MY ship??"  
  
Marching up the ramp, he left the others trailing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jaina pulled away suddenly, sensing Han's anger. "Oh no..." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Jag asked, confused.  
  
"My dad...he thinks...we're..." she blushed, and he didn't need her to complete the sentence.  
  
Acting quickly, she grabbed a datacard with the Force, and quickly engaged him in some boring strategy talk, just as Han walked in. Looking up from the card, she gave him a quick grin. "Hey Dad. How's it going?"  
  
Han looked between the two of them, both looking innocent. Leia, Soontiir and Syal all came in at that minute, suspicious expressions on their faces. Leia looked as if she knew something had gone on.   
  
Jaina asked through the Force.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
she thought, cursing herself for not pulling away from Jag.  
  
Han still looked at them. Jaina sighed, and looked at him. "What? Why're you giving us THAT look? Jeez I didn't know it was an offense to hang out for an hour."  
  
The sudden annoyance in her voice disarmed the scoundrel, and he walked away, though Jaina could see his hand on his blaster. Oh dear, she thought. I guess we'd better go keep out of his way. So much for getting moral support. 


	32. Chapter 31: Master and Apprentice United

CHAPTER 31: MASTER AND APPRENTICE UNITED:  
  
The Chiss ruling houses announced the following day that it would have a formal celebration of the victory. Jaina had thought that strange, as Jag had once told her that Chiss rarely celebrated. Though she wasn't complaining. Spirits needed to be lifted, and perhaps this was the best way to do it.  
  
She stood, in the shadows watching friends and family mix with Chiss and Imperials. Predictably the Rogues would be going off on some drunken rampage later, and the Chiss would find out the New Republic Starfighter Command version of "celebration".  
  
Deep in contemplation, she didn't notice the presence of someone else until they spoke up. "How many years have I taught you not to let your guard down?" The voice had a wry edge to it, and she started, relaxing slightly as she saw Mara grin beside her.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked her aunt.  
  
Mara shrugged. "About 10 years," she replied slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Riiiiiight."  
  
"Anyway, what are YOU doing standing here?" Mara turned the question back on her niece. "You should be out there with the others.  
  
Jaina shook her head. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh, so beating a load of bad guys, getting certain charges lifted due to Imperial support and winning someone a fortune for bets they made when you were born isn't enough, huh?" Mara laughed as she spoke that last one.  
  
Jaina winced when she heard the mention of "charges", but looked confused when the last one was mentioned. "What's that all about?"  
  
Mara grinned widely, and started out of the building, gesturing for her student to follow. "Well, when we found out that you'd joined the Remnant, your parents found it kind of ironic and suggested that if they'd made a wager on that when you were born, they would have made a lot of cash."  
  
Jaina snickered. "I guess someone's probably rolling in the credits."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Jaina sighed. The exchange had relieved some of the tension in her, but not all. The exchange with her father the previous day hadn't helped.  
  
"Want to spar?" Mara asked, and Jaina wondered briefly if she was mad. The last time they had....  
  
Shaking away that thought, she adopted a slightly surprised expression, though she knew that neither of them was buying it. "Yeah, why not? I need to go get changed though."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Jacen Solo stood, watching the lake near the Fel's residence. He had left the party early, seeking solace and solitude in the peace of the area. A surge in the Force appeared to him, and he looked up suddenly, sensing his sister's presence strengthen. Puzzled, he sat down to meditate on the recent events. Before he fell into the Force, he wondered if Jaina had found the package he had left in her quarters.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Jaina walked into her quarters, leaving Mara to go into hers, and headed straight for the bedroom. She stopped as she saw a package on the bed, and wondered if it was some kind of bomb.  
  
Cautiously she went over to it, and saw that it wasn't a bomb at all. Silently cursing her paranoia, she picked it up, and started to unwrap it. There was a note attached to it.  
  
Jaina,  
  
This is something you always talked of getting, as you hated the academy robes.  
  
Hope you see the links in it.  
  
Jacen.  
  
She looked at the contents of the package, then grinned. She might as well start acting like a Jedi, if she was to redeem herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Mara paced in the training room, where she and Jaina were to meet. She'd been gone too long. Had she freaked out and decided not to do this? she thought. Even Jaina, queen of the non-existent punctuality, wasn't this late.  
  
Dressed in basic Jedi training gear, she continued to pace, then stopped as Jaina walked in.  
  
Mara gaped as she saw a totally different Jaina to the one that had been talking with her half an hour before. The young Jedi was clad in Jedi robes, not that dissimilar to those worn by Jedi Padawans in the Old Republic, or so the records said. Mara recalled a picture of the young Anakin Skywalker, taken before the Clone Wars, and found the same intensity in his personage, in the young woman who was standing 5 meters away.  
  
Jaina broke the silence, with a characteristically lopsided grin. "Gave you a shock?" she asked.  
  
"This is me you're talking to. Noone shocks me." Mara drew herself to her full height in mock indignation. Her mind was still comparing Anakin's holo to Jaina. The robes were very similar, though Jaina's was designed more for combat. The person in the robes...Mara wondered how noone had seen it before. Jaina's fallen brother had always been the one who everyone thought carried so much of the Skywalker blood, with the obvious resemblance to Luke. But perhaps it was the granddaughter of Vader that truely carried that potential. Her brown eyes contained the same intensity and power that Anakin Skywalker had always seemed to emit. The stance, so utterly alike in pure self-confidence. The entire personage, portaying purest intensity of spirit, yet with one grin or sad expression, could show a childish innocence.  
  
"You ok?" Jaina asked, distracting her from the thoughts. "I know I'm not the Jedi robe kind of girl but you don't need to go all weird on me."  
  
Mara grinned, and shook her head. "No it wasn't that. I was just remembering a holo of your grandfather, and I realised you're a lot like him."  
  
"What, like the dark side stuff?" Jaina raised an eyebrow, that intense expression looking slightly hurt.  
  
"No, the holo was before Anakin turned. I was on about the similarities in spirit. Sure, you two are kinda alike in the, um..." Mara trailed off, not wishing to offend her niece.  
  
"It's ok. I deserve every bit of crap I get now."  
  
"What happened, happened. It's not entirely your fault. Though you shouldn't have shut yourself out to people."  
  
"Maybe." she tossed the cloak off, and pulled her saber. "Are we going to spar, or what?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
The Chiss party was still in full swing. Leia, Han, Luke and the Fels were standing, talking about nothing. The Rogues were teaching the Chiss how to really drink, and Wedge was wondering why he had ever created that squadron.  
  
Leia sensed a surge in the Force, coming from both Mara and Jaina. Looking at Luke, she found he had felt it too. Suddenly worried that another fight had occured, she stretched out with the Force and found that the two were sparring.  
  
Luke, having gotten the sense of worry from his sister, turned to Soontiir. "Excuse me, but I think I may need to go to one of your training rooms. Jaina and Mara are sparring, and its usually quite a show." he said, not mentioning the fact that Jaina had nearly killed Mara the last time they had sparred.  
  
"Now this I have to see," Jag spoke up, willing to provide support for Luke. "Jaina said one day she would let me watch her duel wirh someone."  
  
"Hey, I'm not missing the chance to see Mara kick my girl's butt for the millionth time," Han grinned.  
  
"I guess we're all going then," Syal grinned, and they started off to the training room, to go to the observation stands.  
  
And there they were greeted by an awesome sight. The two Jedi fought fiercely, though with enough sense to pull away if there was danger of the other being harmed. Jaina pressed an impressive Form VII attack that had Mara stumbling back. Luke's eyes widened. Noone ever made Mara do that, and in the way that Jaina was.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Lost in the haze of the Force, Jaina struck again and again, leaping effortlessly above Mara's riposte, and bringing the saber up to intercept a fierce lunge. Flipping over her Master, she spun in a roundhouse kick to catch Mara in the solar plexus, winding her slightly, then swung the saber in a backhand movement.  
  
Mara was amazed at the sheer skill and power that the girl was exhibiting. Jaina had always been an excellent duellist, but now...now she was just phenomenal. Even without the dark side powers she had used in the duel with Kyp, Mara reckoned she could have killed him easily.  
  
Peace flowed through the young Jedi, keeping her mind clear. Sensing a distraction in her Master, she pressed the advantage and leaped in a bullet kick, before landing, driving her Master back, and attacking in a ferocious Form V attack before striking hard at the other saber, throwing it out of Mara's grasp.  
  
Breathless, but not too surprised at Jaina's victory, Mara grinned with typical Jedi Master pride before bowing to her opponent and dropping to her knees, sweating profusely. Jaina looked as if she was dreaming. Shaking herself out of it, she looked stunned. "Wow."  
  
"Been practicing?" Mara asked.  
  
"No, actually I haven't. That's what's so "wow" about it"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker always did have a talent for improvisation. It seems you've got it too."  
  
Jaina's intense gaze settled on her saber. "Maybe."  
  
On the stands, Han was standing stunned with Leia and Luke. The Fels simply looked amazed. 


	33. Chapter 32: Twins reunited in spirit

CHAPTER 32: TWINS REUNITED IN SPIRIT:  
  
Jacen woke from his trance, and saw that night had fallen. Sensing that it was perhaps time to start acting, he sighed and reached out with the Force.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The group sat in the training room, still talking about Jaina's victory over Mara.  
  
"I don't think anyone will let you live that down," Han was laughing.  
  
"I know," Mara said, mock devastated.  
  
"Hey, Jaina. Do you think if you have a rematch you can let Mara win so she won't be moaning about it forever?" Han asked, looking towards his daughter, but Jaina wasn't listening. In fact, she didn't seem to be listening to anything, judging by the distracted look on her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
She heard them talking, dimly, but was too distracted to listen properly. Through the Force she sensed a call, distant, but getting stronger. Someone wanted to talk to her.....  
  
She reached out, trying to make more sense of the message, but was interrupted by someone shouting at her. Looking over at the group, she saw they all had amused expressions, except for Leia.  
  
"The fight made you tired or something, kid?" Han grinned.  
  
"Something like that," she managed, then saw her mother looking at her, concerned.  
  
You ok? she heard Leia ask through the Force.  
  
I don't know... she replied honestly.  
  
"Excuse me for a second," she said, and exited the chamber.  
  
"What was that?" Han asked. Everyone shrugged except for Leia. "Jacen." was the only word she could reply with.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Jaina walked to the hangar, not knowing why she was going there, but following the instinct that was now acting as a homing beacon. Quickly getting into a speeder, she powered it up and shot towards the Fel residence.  
  
Reaching there in 15 minutes, she got out, and started towards the lake, but stopped as an explosion in the Force shot through her, and she staggered for a moment, before realising the presence that was there.  
  
Jacen!  
  
They had been reunited days before, of course, though the bond that had been between them hadn't been reopened. Jaina hadn't known why, and she had been too distracted with other people to solve that mystery. Yet in this moment she almost felt whole again, as they were reunited in the one bond that noone else could share.  
  
She saw him standing there, then suddenly they were embracing as if they had never been apart. Emotions flowed from one twin to the other, from the joy they both felt at their reunion and of her redemption, to pain and grief at the loss of their brother. Despite the pain, they knew they would face the challenges ahead together.  
  
Images flashed between the two. For Jacen, he saw the past events that Jaina had gone through since they had been separated, For Jaina, she saw the pain he had undergone as a prisoner, and also the knowledge he now had, and through him, she now gained that knowledge too.  
  
Eventually the emotions subsided, and they realised that they were sitting on the grass near the lake and it was...morning? Grinning in slight disbelief at the speed of time, Jaina spoke up. "I think the Jedi might wonder what happened there," she smiled.  
  
"No less than what happened to you and Jag..." he retorted, and the smile vanished from her face to become complete horror as she realised that every Jedi had felt what had happen.  
  
"I'm so dead...Dad is gonna kill me!" she swore, as her brother simply laughed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that, does he even know..?"  
  
She stood and walked arm in arm with him to the speeder. "Well, I don't know if Mom told him."  
  
He laughed. "I guess you'd better bribe Mom not to tell him then!" 


End file.
